Bows Brothers and Broken Hearts
by IamTheBlaze
Summary: Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same. It's a hard lesson to learn, especially if your Tony Starks sister and your brother is all you have left. Bonus Chapter, A very Avengers Christmas.
1. Prolouge

Do you have any idea how hard it is to be me? Seriously. Yeah, I know, everyone is fourteen once, even your parents, but it's so much harder now than it was for them. Right? Everyone says that. Well, I've got news. Even if you're fourteen and reading this, you don't know _anything_ about how hard it is to be me. And I know you're rolling your eyes and just gearing up to tell me your sob-story of a tough life.

Well before you go and embarrass yourself, let me tell you my story first. I am Jessica Lee Stark. And my older brother is Iron man.

You think your family are weird? They've got nothing on mine. Ever heard of the avengers? My point exactly! It's a group of special ex forces agents/superheros who go on top secrets missions all the time, save the world before dinner that type of thing. You heard me. Special Forces, CIA, FBI, and ASS, Now normally growing up with superheros isn't _too_ bad because there are civilians and officers nearby. Not with the avengers. Every single person in the mansion I live in is a part of the Avengers one way or another. And did I mention our mansion is practically a military base? Yeah. My brother is, like, G.I. Joe. Serious. All special ops and disappearing in the middle of the night to go save the world from the bad guys. You've heard of them, right? The Avengers. No, my point exactly. How's that for 'career day' at school? "My daddy and mummy's dead but my brother looks after me, and he could tell us what he does every day, but then he'd have to kill us." Of course, there were only, like, a couple of hundred and twenty other kids in my school, No, not my _grade _but my _entire K-12 school_. And I'm not allowed to make close attachments because they get you killed. You think you've got cliques and social ladders at your school? Well, I was born into it. I wasn't the popular one, I was the one everyone was _respectful _to, because, well, everybody was afraid of a billionaire with flashy cars, and so their kids were taught to respect and fear them, too. So I kind of got promoted by association. I never got invited to sleepovers, because normal people don't hang out with us like that. It would be disrespectful.

Raise your hand if you can one-up me still.

As you can imagine, I grew up in a very adult world. Before they died from an explosion my parents tried to shelter me from the fact that my brother was paid to save the world, and when I was little, I never would have guessed. My brother and I were best friends. When he was home, he'd read books to me and help me build forts in the living room. We'd go swimming in the ocean or ride a bright-red motorcycle to the shops for ice cream. I always thought it was so cool that my brother gave me rides on a _red _motorcycle. But the first and only time I swore at my mom, I saw the G.I. Joe side of my brother. It wasn't pretty. In fact, I'm kind of surprised the bad guys had the balls to take another shot at him after having seen my brother in battle. But I'm wandering way off topic.

My best friends were all grown-ups. There were my big brother, of course, and then a few friends of my brothers who were let's just say co-workers and practically my brothers. When I was eleven, I asked everyone about their names. "How come you guys have weird names like Hawkeye and Cap?"

Captain America decided that as leader he should take this question. "Because," he said with a smirk. "There not our real names."

But yeah, that's my messed up childhood. Nothing too traumatic, just…messed up. No kids my own age to play with, and the world's best goofballs for best friends. I hadn't realized how lucky I was until my brother went and traumatized my adolescence. You see, I turned fourteen a week ago. Apparently, Tony and Cap thought that fourteen was old enough to be entrusted with matters of global security and death so my whole world got turned on its ear. I'm still wondering if they're right.


	2. School really?

**Don't worry the avengers are coming SOON!, Also CrackYourRein911 thanks for the review. Another not so good chapter but I have to start somewhere! 3 Phoen.**

"Alright! Here we go! Off to school!" Tony grinned next to me in the driver's seat of the Audi. I was in the passenger's seat…groaning.

"Ugh! Is it vacation yet?"

"Nope! Only fall!" Tony grinned, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, into the road. "Sorry, Little J! You chose to stay in school, remember?"

"Yeah. I know." I rolled my eyes. Tony smiled at me. Then he looked like he had an epiphany. "Oh hey." He recalled what he was going to say. "Later on, Hogan's going to pick you up in the Rolls after field hockey practice and bring you to Stark Industries. I have a meeting. Sucks, doesn't it?" He grimaced at the thought of a meeting. I laughed at his expression.

"Ugh. Yeah it does." I replied. "What for?"

"Eh. Fury wants to talk with us." He shrugged. Tony was dressed in a nice navy blue suit with a compromising red tie, which I'm guessing Pepper picked out for him. His hair was slicked back. He looked very businesslike, I should say.

"Oh." I sighed. "That would be a evil people are taking over the world again, meeting right?"

"Correct."

"Show them no mercy." I laughed

"Hell, you got it!" Tony exclaimed dramatically. "Yeah. No. Thor and I just try and make Fury mad. He's winning." He shook his head. I looked out the side window to see that we were pulling into the school.

"Good plan. Annoy the boss!" I began gathering my stuff. "Also, good luck, Tony. See you later then?" Tony parked the car in the front of the school. All life outside the windows froze, all the students, my peers, realized who was in the car, mostly due to the 'Stark' license plate.

"Yep. Have a great day, kiddo. I'll be thinking of you in the meeting."

I laughed at this. "Yeah. I'll be thinking about you during Engineering. Bye" I got out of the car and walked around the back of it to get to the side walk. I began to walk past the gaping people, who usually, didn't acknowledge my existence.

"Hey Jess!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Tony's face sticking out of the driver's window, which was closest to the sidewalk.

"Yes, Tony?" I heard the soft muttering of my peers behind me, like the low humming of a pesky bee.

"Kiss?" He put on a phony frown and a pout, stating this in a pleading voice. He also took off his sunglasses to reveal puppy dog eyes. Well, who could deny _that_?

I rolled my eyes, cracking up hysterically, at my crazy brother. "Fine. Have it your way." I replied, pretending to be disgusted and annoyed. I walked back over to the car. I bent down and kissed his cheek as he kissed mine in return.

"Love ya, kiddo. Have a great day." He whispered softly in my ear.

The background noise had again ceased. Save for a few sporadic breathy gasps. The attention I was attracting at the moment was somewhat annoying but at the same time very well deserved.

"Love you too, Tony!" I smiled back, "Smoke 'em down in that meeting!"

He nodded in agreement, rolled up the window and drove away.

I sighed and turned around, ready to face high school. I jumped as I found Sammi standing two inches from my face. Her expression was an emotion that I'd never seen before.

"Umm…a few questions from your best friend, _Ms. Stark._" She giggled as she emphasized _my_ last name. Did you see the Iron Man suit? _Can _you show me it?_ Can_ I come over to your house_ every day_ of my life? And most importantly…_How the hell?_" She was hyperventilating. When I just grinned at her instead of answering she grabbed hold of my plaid blouse and started shaking me. "Hello? Earth to Stark! Earth to Stark! Your best friend wants a little more _detail_!"

"Mhm…walk with me. Talk with me." I grinned at Sammi, patting her on the back and leading her to the Girl's locker room where I knew it'd be safe to talk. Along the way, people were staring and grinning at me, even saying things like, "Good morning, Ms. Stark.", and "Say 'Hey' to Iron man for me!"

As soon as we were safely in the locker room in front of my locker, I sat down and told Sammi the whole entire story before the bell rang to go to class.

"Cool huh?" I shook my head when I finished the story.

"Jesse, that's incredible." Sammi paced the locker room floor excitedly. "_That_ explains a lot, also."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well…Jess, it's not like he's home all the time, and he's always hurt and locked away downstairs." Sammi smiled, sitting back down next to me. "Oh. And your both madly geeky over machines."  
"Wow…thanks Sammi." I smiled at her, ignoring that last comment. Her expression was still expectant, she wanted to hear more, I could tell. I sighed. "What _else_ do you want to know?"

The bell rang suddenly. Luckily, we both had Honors Bio first. "Well…do you get to go with him?" She asked as we walked out of the locker room and towards our first class.

"Wow. You just sounded like such a little kid there." I smirked. "Not really…I mean…I'm trying..." Sammi raised her eyebrow at me, clearly not convinced.

"Oh come on!" I decided to remain truthful, unfortunately. "He's Tony Stark! He's just as stubborn as I am."

"Really?" Sammi shrieked as we were about to enter the classroom. "_About time_. It's about time you finally saw what I have to put up with"

I sat down in my seat and Sammi followed so we could continue our conversation. "Alright class!" Mrs. Fins came into the room. "Sammi, to your seat so I can do roll call." Sammi gave me a look of disappointment. I shrugged.

"Alright. Here we go." Mrs. Fins smiled, picking up her clipboard.

She went through the names more quickly than usual. Perhaps because no one was absent and she had to do it because it was procedure? I wasn't sure. But, as soon as she got to the last names that started with an "S" and slowed down, I knew why. I coughed. She went through Sallen, Smith, Spout, and then instead of saying "Stark" She grinned and looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"_Right_ here!" I raised my hand proudly, perhaps even with a little too much added ego. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at me, grinning.

Sammi then raised her hand. Mrs. Fins allowed her to talk. "Okay. Mrs. Fins? Can we just listen to Jess's epic life changing experience and forget about biology for a day?" She was serious.

"You know what, Sammi." Mrs. Fins leaned on her desk. "I was thinking the exact same thing. Do you mind answering a few questions for us,_ Ms. Stark?_"

I clapped my hands together. "Not at all Mrs. Fins."

I basically retold (for a second time that day) the whole story of how I found out I helped my brother become Iron man. There were so many questions from people whom I didn't even think watched the news.

Then Mrs. Fins wanted to ask a question. "Jess, if it's not too much to ask, can you see if your brother would have any time to come into our class next week to help start out our Micro engineering unit?"

"I'll see what I can do." I responded. A bunch of girls in the back of the class squealed in delight. "Tony's a pretty busy guy. I'm sure he'd love to come in though." After school, Sammi and I went to the locker room to get ready for practice. We still had thirty minutes before we needed to go outside. As we were getting ready, Sammi asked, "Jesse, will he be at our game on Friday?" Obviously knowing who she meant by 'he'.

"I haven't asked him yet." I said honestly. "I'll have to ask him. I'll see if Pepper can come too. Hey. Would you want to come over after the game Friday?"

"Would I?" Sammi looked as if she just won the lottery. "Hell yes! Do you want to call him right now before practice to ask him?"

"I'd have to call Pepper, but they're both in a meeting right now." I shrugged looking at the cell phone that Tony had bought for me yesterday. It already contained emergency contacts for Tony's cell, Pepper's cell, Hogan's cell, Jarvis, home phone, Pepper's home phone, Stark Industries, and Sammi's cell of course. As I was looking at it, it rang. I looked at the caller I.D. "Tony's cell?"

Sammi gasped. "Answer it! Answer it and ask him!"

I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear. "Hello? Tony?"

_"Hey Jess! I thought you were at practice?"_ Tony's voice asked from the other end.

"It doesn't start for another thirty minutes. I thought _you _were in a meeting?" I laughed. Sammi was squealing in the background.

_"We're on a break. Break from a meeting, imagine that? But hey. We're ordering food here to eat later. I know you're going to be here. What do you want to have?"_ He asked.

"Ehh…whatever you have is fine with me!" I replied. "I wanted to ask you something too. What are your plans Friday?"

I heard some rustling in the background of the phone followed by a muffled _"Hey. Pepper. What are Friday's plans?"_ Then the rustling went away followed by, _"Yep. I'm pretty much free that day. Probably mostly Iron Man stuff. I can fly to wherever you need me."_

"Oh. Okay. You don't have to, but if you want to, we have a home game this Friday right after school if you want to come." Sammi then elbowed me. "I was also wondering if my friend could come over after the game."

"_Yeah! Of course! Sounds like a plan! But hey, I have to go! The crazy dude who wants to merge companies is ready to talk!"_

"Good luck! Knock 'em dead and thanks again!"

"_Alrighty! Love ya, L.J! See you later!"_

"Love you too Tone! See ya!" I then hung up the phone. Sammi was staring at me anxiously.

"So…? What's the verdict?" Sammi's face was intense.

"Looks like you're going to have to spend the night with me and my crazy brother on Friday!" I sighed, pretending that this was a bad thing.

"J, you are the greatest." She attacked me with a very enthusiastic hug. We then began walking out onto the field.

**Lol I've had like 5 author alerts already and I only but it up 5 mins ago. Good thing I had this chapter already done! Review and Read! (I'll give you a cookie!) Thanks, Phoenix,**


	3. Happy Hogan

**Thanks to CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl and TeddyBearSunshineJoy54, your review are appreciated and avengers are in the next chapter. Hope you guys like this one, Thanks, Phoen**

"Hey Happy," I grinned at the stocky driver who leaned against Tony's rolls.

"Hey Ms. Stark," he grinned at me walking over to grab my hockey gear and carefully place it in the trunk. No matter how many times I had asked him to call me Jess, he still felt the need to call me Ms. Stark.

"So where to?" I asked sliding into the back beside him.

"Stark Industries. Mr. Stark, has requested your attendance." he looked at me quickly as the engine slid into life.

"I thought he was in a meeting?" I asked picking grass out of my hair.

"Yeah. He wanted you to come." I blinked in surprise. Tony knew Furry and I didn't get along. I was still a little peeved that I was excluded from avengers meetings. I mean I did help _create _ the Iron man suit. But no matter how much Tony and I begged, pleaded and threw tantrums. Access was still denied. The Rolls pulled into the parking lot of a small (in Stark terms) building with a partially arched roof. The building was a sandy brown bearing the Stark Industries logo in white.

Hogan opened the car door for me then we both walked inside the building. Inside, the place was extremely modernly decorated. Near the front door a woman sat at a reception desk. She looked up from her work on the computer at Hogan and I's approach.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hogan." The woman greeted Happy in a business like tone that I wasn't used to. "What brings you here? Mr. Stark isn't out of his meeting session for another few hours!"

"Hello Amanda! Please, just call me Happy." Hogan smiled at the lady. "I'm here bringing the young, Ms. Stark here on Mr. Stark's orders."

This Amanda noticed me. "Hello, Ms. Stark. How was your day?" She shook my hand. So formal. "I'll page Ms. Potts who will let him know you're here."

"Um…thank you." I smiled back at the woman. The truth is however, I hated this formal stuff. I can now see why Pepper and Tony joked so much with their 'work' names. Geeze. People around here treated the formal style as its own culture!

"Why are people around here _always_ that formal?" I asked Hogan in the elevator. Who nodded, solemnly.

"Unfortunately I have no-idea." He chuckled. "Even _I_ have to ask people around here to stop calling me 'Mr.' all the time." That was a stretch for him considering he _always_ went the 'Mr. Stark', 'Ms. Potts', and 'Ms. Stark' route.

After a while of riding the elevator to the top floor with Hogan, the two of us entered onto the executive floor, where we could hear the infamous meeting Tony talked about going on within one of the rooms. Or so I assumed.

At the end of one of the hallways that Hogan lead me down, there was a huge dark wooden brown door with a plaque reading "Anthony E. Stark". I approached the door. Normally I tried to spend as little time as I possible in either of our offices. Pepper thought, I should at least now something about out company, and anytime I was in the building attacked me with papers, choices and meetings. Hence why I had promptly pulled the Jessica L. Stark name plate off my desk and moved it to the Ark reactor room.

Hogan, as if he read my mind laughed, "Ms. Potts informed me that as long as you've done your homework, your free." He smiled. I turned the knob of the door; it was unlocked.

"Hogan, are you coming in?" I asked him when he didn't move.

"Sorry Ms. Stark. I have to go home for a bit." Hogan smiled apologetically. "Hope you don't mind being on your own in there for a while."

"Nah. I'll be fine. I still have a little homework left." I sighed. About to close the door to Tony's office. "Thanks so much for the ride, Happy. Stop being so formal."

"Whatever you say Ms. Stark" I heard him reply as I shut the door behind me followed by a low chuckle.

Tony's office was huge! Along, again, with the complete wall covering windows with the fantastic view, this time of Stark Industries. There were mahogany shelves lined with books, small figurines, and photos. I approached his giant desk where I could easily sit down and do my math homework that I would easily finish in five minutes. Sitting at the huge desk, I noticed that there was only one picture. The picture was of our parents and a teenage version of Tony. Probably at the age of 18 or 19. I was smiling down on his lap. Once I finished my homework, I basically just sat in the office wasting away time by looking at all the books on the shelves. All of them were about engineering and other sciences and most of them I have read before. I thumbed through the pages of a few of them that I knew were my favorite turning the rolling desk chair that I sat in towards the amazing view.

After a while, I grew bored. I thought about going to listen in on the meeting, but I didn't want to cause any issues. I just sat there instead, staring at the walls. Occasionally I checked my phone and texted Sammi, but that was it. I laid my head on the desk, thinking it would just be for a minute and drifted to sleep.

**One again Read and Review! **


	4. The Avengers

**Short, sweet and a little weird, sorry busy day and I didn't have a solid idea on how to initiate the avengers, hopefully I'll do better later, thanks to my reviews, Phoen,**

"Little J. Wake up." Someone was shaking me from my dreams. I tried to ignore them. "J, there are some people here to meet you." I heard a chuckle…I knew that chuckle anywhere. I suddenly floated back to reality.

"Tony…" I groaned.

"Aww…come on! You're not _that_ lazy, are you?" I could hear the smirk within his voice. "The avengers are here!" That woke me up completely.

"Where?" I shot my eyes open, observing my surroundings. A very amused Tony stood next to the roller chair I had been sleeping in. He seemed to be trying not to burst out laughing. Great. Thanks Tony.

"Right here." Tony gestured to the group standing in front of the desk. I opened my eyes in shock, there grinning at me with amused smirks on their faces, were the avengers. Earths mightiest hero's. The only problem was, they looked _normal?_

"Hey, I'm Steve Rodgers," the fair headed man in the middle of the group walked over and shook my hand.

"As in Captain America?" I breathed awe rolling off me in waves.

"Yeah, but most people just call me Cap," he chuckled softly.

"I'm Jess, Jess Stark," I beamed a small blush tinging my cheeks. Tony from his position in the corner begins laughing. I shoot him a glare. SO not helping.

"Sup Jess, I'm Clint," A brunette in a tight bikers jacket and jeans who I recognised from my bedroom wall smiled at me.

"Hawkeye," I breathed, if I wash blushing before now I was a full out crimson. A lanky blonde in a tight fitting shirt and skinny jeans laughed with Tony, nodding at me from the corner,  
"Thor, witch leaves you as, Bruce Bauner, otherwise known as the hulk?" I turned to face the rougly shaven man in the ill fitting suit, he just nodded at me as a catlike figure, dressed in a short skirt and top sauntered up to the desk. Ugh I resisted the urge to spit in Tony's ex P.A's Hair.

"I'm the black widow," she grinned saucily at me, for some reason I had never liked her. I think it maybe had something to do with the whole, hitting on my brother thing. A throaty cough sounded through the room, I flicked my eyes to the door to see the scary looking man leaning against the wall. "So if these guy are the models" I pointed to Hawkeye and Thor "and those guys the managers, what's that make you, the pimp?" I asked looking at Fury. He just raised an eyebrow at me in a 'I'm not stooping to your level!' glare. To bad I really liked my level.

"Ms. Stark," he glared at me, "it has recently been bought to my attention that you could be of help to our mission."

"Really?" I looked over a Tony who grinned at me, looks like all the begging and pleading payed off.

"Really," Fury looked at me, "The group had decided to place you on a temporary probation. You are to complete a training session with each member of the group and report to Steve at the end of each day, if you are found to be unsuitable, you will no longer be apart of the avengers. I nodded not daring to believe it. I got to hang out and work with the _avengers. _I only had one question.

"When do I start?"


	5. PANCAKES!

**Hey People, thanks to Creative Lunatic, for your review, hope you like this one, it's got hawkeye! Phoen,**

"Good morning Ms. Stark, it is seven am, a sunny 27 degrees in Malibu, with swells reaching 10 feet." I moaned as Jarvis switched the windows off my walls.

"Go away Jarvis, I'm not ready to get up yet," I pulled the covers over my head as I heard a chuckle from the doorway.

"Lose an hour in the morning, and you will spend all day hunting for it," I jumped out of bed and stared at Thor leaning casually against my bedroom door. In a pair of flannelette pyjamas. I blushed as I looked down at my own _iron man_ PJ's.

"Tony bought them for my birthday," I informed him throwing a jumper over my top, suddenly remembering what I meant to say. "What are you doing in my room?" '

"Your brother asked me to tell you breakfast was ready, he was right, you are entreating in the mornings," I took a bow,

"I'm here all week," I rolled my eyes, pushing past him and heading down to the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows as I saw Cap in the kitchen surrounded by the rest of the guys in various states of dress. Amazingly absent was the Black widow and Fury.

"One question," I looked at Tony as I slid into a place beside Hawkeye, he grinned at me through a mouth of pancakes. "Why are they all here," Cap placed a plate of steaming pancakes in front of me. I nodded my thanks, already stuffing them in my mouth, minus the early morning wake up calls. I could get used to this.

"They live here now," Tony shrugged at me, "We have the rooms and the resources."

"So does that mean he's cooking every day?" I asked nodding at Steve. He laughed,

"Sure, If you like it."

"Yes! Tony can't cook to save his life!" Tony poked his tongue at me. I laughed and poked mine at him.

"Hey kid, when your done. Your with me in the reck room," Hawkeye ruffled my hair getting up. Instinctively I pulled away. Nobody touches my hair, even if I hadn't yet brushed it. He just smiled walking out of the room.

"What's the reck room?" I asked Tony in between mouthfuls, I knew I was unobservant but even _I _couldn't miss renovations.

"One floor lower than the workshop, just keep walking." I nodded finishing off the pancakes.

"Also what do I wear? Unless he wants me in Iron man Jammies," I grinned standing up.

"Pepper should have put some training gear in your wardrobe, Luck kiddo, I've gotta meeting with Fury." He walked over and dropped a kiss on my forehead. "Don't let Hawkeye run you to hard."

"I'm a teenage girl, I know how to fight dirty," I replied passing Cap my plate and heading upstairs to get changed.

"Hello? Hawkeye? Anyone?" I asked walking in to the seemingly deserted training room. It was a wide spacious metal room, like something out of the hunger games. Self-consciously I fixed my top. It was one of the two in my room. One was a tight, black widow type onesie that was immediately deposited outside my door, the second a pair of army-type khaki pants paired with a low cut, tight black shirt. I looked our surveying my surroundings ahead of me there was a platform set up with three bows each different in colour, length and width. Beyond that a target. It looked a whole lot like the ones they had taught me to use at school camp. I glanced furtively around and shrugged, it had been a while since camp, and no one was around. Tentatively I walked up towards the platform and carefully placed on an arm guard, I fumbled with the straps before placing in firmly. I reached out a smoothly grasped a black bow setting it up in the crook of my arm. Expertly I reached back grabbing an arrow and placed it firmly between strings. I grinned lining my arrow up at the target; someone had placed a mug shot of Fury right in the middle. I laughed aiming for the centre of his head and released the tension of the bow. It arched gracefully through the air landing directly where I'd intended, looked like all those hours pretending to be Katniss had paid off. The sound of booming clapping made me jump.

"Chill Kiddo, that was good." I pulled a face at Hawkeye, he'd changed out of his PJ pants and into a tight black pants and a T shirt that formed a cross over his abbs. "It was," He argued like I didn't believe him, "But it could be better," I raised my eyebrows slightly, he grinned like a madman. "Challenge accepted."

**Once again r and r people, the less you review slower I write T_T (Damn straight that was a threat ^.^) Hope you liked the chapter, Phoen, .**


	6. SACRED PLACES!

"Ms. Stark, your presence has been requested in Mr. Stark's office, he has also requested that you shower first." Jarvis voice lit up the screen and I passed Hawkeye his bow, he had been showing me the best way for an accurate moving shot.

"Okay Jarvis, tell him I'm on my way," I called back running up the stairs and pulled on the bathroom door, it was locked, I sighed and tried the downstairs one, also taken. Finally I tried my ensuite . I never used it and had told Tony that it wasn't necessary, however desperate times called for desperate measures. To my surprise it was locked. "Oi!" I yelled out, "Whose in my bathroom!" Not to my surprise it was Thor who was the one to immerge. He grinned at me,

"I wouldn't go in there for a while," I scowled.

"I know I can smell you from out here," I shooed him out of my room, Informing Jarvis, to switch on the air on. Blasting myself with deodorant I pulled on some Jeans and a T shirt with the Stark Industries logo, throwing my hair into a pony tail. I stopped to admire myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was flopping into my ice blue eyes, the only feature I shared with my brother, apart from the ego the size of a small country and sarcasm as my natural tongue.

"Hey LJ," Tony frowned as he saw the scowl on my face as soon as I walked into his office. I barely noticed Steve standing arrow straight in the corner.

"They have to go," I informed him, throwing myself down in the leather chair in front of his desk, "Either kick them out or lay down some rules. Like not using my bathroom," Tony's eyes lit up,

"I thought you," I cut him off.

"Now is not the time to be discussing my feelings towards the bathroom, the point is, the bathroom and my bedroom are my sacred places. They can not wander in uninvited." I fumed,

"Okay, we'll set some ground rules. No wandering in to Jess's sacred places uninvited, anything else?" Tony's sparkled the way they did when he was humouring me.

"I'll come up with it as I go along but for now, tell them to keep out of my room," I turned in my seat and glared at Cap. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Your demands are reasonable,"

"For now," Tony added smiling at me, I pulled a face at him grinning. He knew me too well. "Okay, back to the reason I asked you here,"

"Asked? you practically demanded!" I teased him,

"Okay fine, The reason I requested you here," he gave me a pointed look, "was so you could talk to him," he pointed to Steve, "I'll see you two later,"

"Bye," I called as Steve walked over and lowered himself gently into Tony's chair,

"So, how do you think your training session with Hawkeye went," I raised my eyebrow,

"Good, I guess."

"From what Hawkeye told me you were a natural,"

"School camp," I admitted,

"Is barely the basics, A winner is someone who recognizes his God-given talents, works his tail off to develop them into skills, and uses these skills to accomplish his goals." His eyes pierced my own.

"You lot seriously like you Dali Lama quotes," I told him leaning back in my chair, the whole staring me down technique was creepy. He chuckled,

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow being?" I asked,

"Friday,"

"The most beautiful day of the week," I smiled, "The usual, school, homework, hockey, the usual," I shrugged, "I have a game tomorrow, you guys can come if you want,"

"Sure," he smiled at me.


	7. It's on like Donkey Kong

**Because this chapter is just a **_**little **_**short, I decided to write a second short half and mix them together, And I know, I said hockey in the last chapter, however. I only know hoe to write about soccer and football, so just letting you know. Once again CYR911 and CreativeLunatic, your reviews are once again LOVED THANKYOU! Enjoy, oh btw I don't own AVENGERS! I wish I did, xD **

The big game had come. We were now in the middle of warm ups. Sammi and I were racing eachother around the field. Ignoring our coaches calls of 'Stark, Tate, save it for the field!" My team was all ready with their equipment; each bearing shin guards, boots and had on their matching jerseys. I looked out into the half-filled bleachers that lined the left side of the field. Sure enough, there was my brother, _the_ Tony Stark, walking casually to the bleachers. He was wearing another navy blue dress suit with a matching red tie. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades and his hair was gelled into place. Walking beside him were the avengers, I shook my head. They all looked a right statement. Cap and Bruce were in suits, Hawkeye his usual biker gear and Thor a pair of jeans and his trademark black shirt. Behind them walked both Pepper and Hogan. Pepper in her usual business like but quite fashionable black skirt with a blouse and an over coat, along with her usual hair bun and high heels. Hogan had his "Men In Black" look going…nothing new. The seven of them stuck out like a sore thumb as they made their way calmly over to the bleachers.

Completely ignoring the crowd's hysteria over their arrival, the seven of them sat down on the bottom most section of the bleachers. I was surprised that no one had attacked Tony yet. Maybe because the crowd figured it was a school event and didn't want to cause any trouble? The hysteria, slowly but surely, died down, however.

My team mates were now frozen, staring at me. Some of them with wide grins yet a few individuals glared as if they had never witnessed something so repulsive. I hadn't really noticed that some people were jealous of my new situation until now. "Hey guys!" I shouted . "Tony! Pepper! Hogan! Steve! Bruce! Clint! Over here!" I had to stop my self from calling out Thor's name as tried to get their attention by different forms of waving and jumping up and down.

It was Tony who noticed me first. "Hey! _There's_ our forward!" He shouted, pointing at me, and nudging both Pepper and Hogan who were looking at the opposite side of the field. Pepper waved to me while Hogan gave me the thumbs up and screamed, "Lookin' good there Ms. Stark!" I rolled my eyes at that last comment. The crowd sat there, anxiously watching this scene. My team mates (the supportive few) giggled uncontrollably.

"Alright, girls!" Captain Meg, announced, giving me a dirty look. "Let's huddle up!" We all crowded around her for the pre-game pep talk. When we were all in the huddle, Anna interrupted our meeting. "Okay. First off, before we get down to business," She smiled at me. "Yeah. Stark, next pasta party…it's at _your_ house." She smirked, poking her head out of the huddle, to look at Tony.

I shrugged. "Sure! Why not?"

My team mates all stared at me wide eyed. Meg, along with her jealous followers gave me even more dirty looks. I didn't care if I was annoying them.

"Jess, that was a joke you know." Anna poked her head back into our huddle.

"I know." I shrugged again.

"All right girls. That's enough!" Meg scolded, fiery eyes on me. "Concentrate! _This game_ is what we're here for!"

Here we go again, I thought to myself as the whistle blew we were 2 for 2 in the 78th minute, we had to make these last seconds count. Charging forward with the press of my team mates, my eyes focused on one thing. The ball, I slid along the ground power sliding the ball out to Sammie on the wing, she received charging on ahead dogging the attack. I winced as he feet were taken out from under her in an obvious foul. "Jess, take it!" she yelled at me running over to the goals, I laughed as the guys on the other teams stood hand over privates. I narrowed my eyes. Focusing directly on the goal keeper. From what I'd seen in the game so far he was a lefty, I leaned back as if to kick to my and smiled devilishly at him. My boots ripping up grass as I booted the ball into the air, watching it arc gently into the centre top of the net. The whistle blew. We'd done it. The team crowded around me, hugging me, congratulating me, thumping my back giving me high fives. We then did the usual ritual of high fiving the other team and then celebrated some more. When my team cleared away, I grinned running over to the bench to throw my boots and guards into my bag.

"Awesome kick!" Sammi informed me throwing her own stuff into a bag.

"Thanks mate," I tapped her shoulder, "How's the legs?"

"I'll live," her eyes were practically screaming at me to hurry up.

"You ready?" I asked laughing, "I just gotta warn you, we may have some entourage, there's a couple of guys living with us at the moment. "

"You only tell me now," I could feel the awe in her voice, I turned around.

"Sup Guys,"

"Great Game, L.J." Tony informed me his eyes sparkling. I laughed,

"Thanks Tone, Sammi this is, Steve, Bruce, Clint and.. Tori," I smirked as Thor glared at me "their friends of my brothers, guys this is my best friend Sammi, she's sleeping over tonight."

"Sammi we've heard so much about you," Steve raised an eyebrow at me, I just grinned. Looks like training would have to be cancelled, such a shame.

"Hey Sam, I'm Clint," Hawkeye, reached over and shook her hand, she mouthed 'hot' at me, I just shook my head.

"Tori" Thor nodded at her glaring at me,

"Bruce," he smiled at her,

"Jess, if you guys wanna give the boy's your stuff, they can chuck it in the rolls, were taking the Audi."

"Sweet," I passed my stuff to Thor giving him a 'touch it you die,' look, he just laughed, whispering.

"Bring it on little girl. "

"Come at me bro," I beat my hand into my chest before smiling sweetly and following Tony and Sammi to the Audi. Tony just looked at me, I shrugged. He started it.

**R and R people, Story alerts and favourite stories are nice but reviews are LOVED! Thanks, Phoenix, **


	8. Call Of Duty avenger style

**Me: I own the avengers! **

**Thor: Take it back**

**Me: NEVER! **

**Thor: Take IT back *raises hammer* **

**Me: Smite me o mighty smiter! **

**Thor With pleasure! *BAM Lightning* **

**Me: *whimpers* I don't own the avengers **

"Hey kiddo! Why don't you come downstairs for a few?" Hawkeye's voice called from the door. I logged offline and stood up from my desk chair to let him in. Sammi turned off the yellow sea creature known as Spongebob with the flick of the remote and shifted towards the door. Yeah, we were somewhat bored, but sometimes it is a good thing to do absolutely nothing with your friends.

"Why?" I asked, as I opened the door, revealing a smiling Hawkeye leaning up against its frame.

"Because," He responded. "Tori wants to play with you, and I want to get to know your friend." His eyes observed both of our tired, mellow, lifeless, expressions. "And…from the looks of it, you teenagers are as bored as hell. Tell me, are _soccer _players any good at call of duty?" He smirked.

I scoffed, looking over at Sammi who returned my glance with raised eyebrows. We could take any of the boys face down. We were COD CHAMPIONS. "Yep." I responded with a smirk. "Where's that loveable lump?"

"Downstairs." He smirked at me "Your going down,"

Downstairs we crammed into the couch Sammi and I on one side and Thor and Hawkeye on the other, Thor grinned passing me a controller, "Bring it on sweet pea," I death glared him. Now it was on, _nobody _called me 'sweet pea,' and got away with it. _Nobody_. Instead of lunging past Hawkeye and attempting to rip Thor's head off, I just smiled, "You really don't wanna go there," I laughed as Bruce walked in with a bowl of popcorn and settled himself down on the floor infront of us.

"Thanks Brucey," I grinned reaching over and stuffing a hand full in my mouth,

"No problem," he shook his head at me, I snapped my attention to the screen as Thor picked a sudden death match. One life each.

"We want this as realistic as possible," he informed us. I scrolled through selecting firing range as we were transported to the page to select our weapons. Hawkeye predictably went cross bow, Thor a 66 calliber pistols, Sammi selected ballistic knives and I waited until everyone had finished before thumbing in the code for a 99 calibre machine/sniper.

"Hey," Thor complained as I hit start game. The screen dimmed and we were off, I man overed my character over to the top of a shelter and hid in there waiting for an unsuspecting Thor or Hawkeye to walk past. Meanwhile on the other side of the compound Sammi was sneaking around in the long grass. I could feel her grin as an obtuse Hawkeye walked past her and started heading up towards the man area of the compound. Silently Sammi ran up directly behind him carefully enough that she was almost on top of him yet still far away enough for him not to see her shadow in his screen. She dropped to the floor as he inspected the locker rooms looking for a way through. He whipped around crossbow armed as Sammi quick as lightning bought her blades straight through his heart. She turned to face me and we both started grinning maniacally singing 'another one bites the dust,'

"Smooth moves," Hawkeye commented grabbing some popcorn as Sammi's screen turned red. We both stared at Thor and Hawkeye, who were grinning,

"Never take your eye of your opponent," Thor informed us, eyes glued to the screen. I briefly heard the door open and the sound of Tony and Cap settling down, I narrowed my eyes my mouth set into a determined line. There was no way Thor was going to one up me, not in COD, He was over a thousand years old for gods sakes. I let my eyes wander across the quad scanning for any sign of movement. I caught a flicker in the shadows. My eyes zoned in, but it was nothing just a distraction, I smirked turning on the Infa red set of my googles. And headed silently to the open patch of window. I bit my lip as I noticed a blue shape hidden behind a pillar. I flicked the safety of my gun and drew aim. Time to die. "BAM." I yelled as I lodged a 99 calliber bullet firmly in the crevice of Thor's character's skull. His section of screen turned red, before fading out and the entire screen filled with a slow motion replay. I laughed,

"Nice try _sweet pea,_" I ruffled Thor's hair, he rolled his eyes at me, obviously not going to challenge me into a real life death match in front of my friend. But that didn't mean I missed the 'This is SO not over,' look he shot at me, as Sammi and I began singing 'we are the champions,'

"You know L.J you may be good, but your definitely not as good as me and Steve,"

"Wanna bet?" Sammi raised her eyebrows.

"Yep," Tony grinned, he and Cap replaced Thor and Hawkeye on the couch, we played for hours, off and on, swapping only on the rare occasion that we lost, it was almost 11:30 by the time Sammi and I finally passed up our controllers to Hawkeye and Bruce, biding the boys goodnight.

**Okay People, You don't review, I don't write. Love Phoenix, Also once again CYR911, Awesome work on the review, you make me keep writing, **


	9. Smite Me O Mighty Smiter!

**Me: I own the Avengers! **

**Hulk: Your making me angry little one, **

**Me: I own the avengers *starts dancing* **

**Hulk: You wont like me when I'm angry *turns into a green rage monster me* **

**Me: *Hides behind Hawkeye* I don't own the avengers **

I pulled the covers over my head as I heard a chuckle from the doorway. Not again, I pulled the covers back an inch to see Bruce Banner standing in my door way,

"Thor's right you are fun in the mornings," I threw my pillow at him, still trying to hold my head Under the covers, "Be pleasant until ten in the morning and the rest of the day will take care of it's self," he informed me, I sighed.

"Usually, I'm remarkably good natured, try my on any day that doesn't end in y," I muttered sarcastically snuggling down and sighed, I was up. Scowling I pulled my self out of bed and down to the kitchen,

"Morning kiddo," Hawkeye yawned at me wide eyed over a bowl of cereal. I nodded at him throwing myself into a chair next to him,

"Someone's happy," Thor laughed from opposite me,

"It's 8:30 on a Sunday, I shouldn't be up." I leaned over and shoved a slice of his toast in my mouth.

"Your with me, this morning." This cool statement came form across the kitchen where Natasha sat fittingly in front of the open freezer.

"You sure you can handle this, first thing in the morning," I gestured to my self as I slurped down some nutri-grain.

"I'll try my best to resist." she threw me a scathing look, "hurry up I want you downstairs and ready in five."

"Yes, Mam," I saluted her rolling my eyes, putting my bowl in the sink.

"Good Luck kiddo, you'll need it," Hawkeye laughed as I yawned at him, trudging slowly upstairs and shimmying into my khaki pants and shirt that I had now nicknamed 'My battle armour.'

"Your late," I smiled as I walked in to the Reck room whispering.

"Apologies, five sounds like fifteen if you say it fast enough," I stood next to her taking in the line of dummies around the room.

"Okay, Go," she pointed to the dummies, I just stood there silently. "Show me what you can do," she sighed. Yes because _I _was the one who was difficult to work with! I shrugged cracking my hands together. This was going to be fun. I remembered what Happy had said about going straight for the nether regions. If that be impossible, go for an eye gouge. I spun a sharp roundhouse kick to the kidneys bouncing an upper cut to the jaw before puling the dummy down rooting my fingers into the eyes. As a billionaire in training, Tony said I needed to learn how to defend my self. I had declined saying, I that was what Happy was for, but when I saw Happy lurking behind a pillar on my next date. I saw what is was that Tony _was _really worried about. "That was okay, now I want you to try this." Natasha vaulted through the air tying her feet around the dummies waist brining it to the ground. My eyes opened wide.

"You want me to do _that_! Do you know how long it took to learn this!" I exclaimed mimicking eye gouging. A few hours later Hawkeye came down and told us lunch was up. I jumped in the shower throwing on some jeans and a top, before sliding into place beside Bruce.

"Jess you can say grace," I raised my eyebrows at Steve, "You thank the lord before the meal?" he reminded me,

"Oh, yeah, that. Why are we doing that?" I asked as Tony snickered.

"Because it's Sunday, it's lunch and were all together," he sighed exasperated. "Please say grace," I threw my head up at the ceiling spreading my arms wide. "Lord, we know without a doubt you'll bless this food as we pig out. " Bruce, and Hawkeye chuckled whilst Steve and Thor looked offended. Tony snickered saying,

"I told you so," I laughed reaching over and grabbing a slice of pizza and Thor pulled a box over to him yelling,

"MINE!"

"have you heard, the tummy Grace Jess?" Bruce asked me stuffing some food in his mouth.

"nah I haven't," I replied through a mouthful of pizza.

he laughed before reciting "Over the lips and through the gums, watch out stomach, here it comes!" I laughed.

"Amen, Holy Ghost, whoever eats the fastest gets the most." Hawkeye threw in cheeks bulging. Thor looked horrified.

"Lord, please bless this sumptuous feast, and bless the pizza guy who delivered it. " Was Tony's response.

"Bless this food you've provided for me, delivery was late so I got it for free. " Steve laughed.

"Odin will smite you all," Thor's eyes opened wide.

"Enough with the religious talk, I get enough of that in school!" I told them grinning. I polished off my second slice yawning. "Okay since you guys had me up at the crack of dawn, I'm going back to bed."

"Not quite so quick Jess," Steve called me back, I rubbed my eyes looking at him, "it's a weekend. That means a day's worth of training."

"No!" I strung the word out moaning,

"I'm afraid so, " I sighed in defeat.

"Who's turn is it to torture me?" It turns out I needn't have asked. Thor's devilish grin spoke millions. I buried my face in my hand amid gales of laughter.


	10. The forgotten chapter

**OH MY GOD CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THIS CHAPTER! SORRY! PHOEN, **

"Ready little girl?" Thor asked me walking in, it hadn't looked like he'd changed into anything after lunch, except put on a chest piece cape and boots. I scowled, nobody called me little girl.

"Bring it on Old man," I replied gulping as he smiled devilishly.

"Three, Two, One, Run," He informed me, hammer lighting up. I ran. My feet slapped the cement as I ran towards the end of the hall where the Avengers hung there tools. I winced as the sing of lightning ran out behind me. The heat slapped against my back spiriting me further, I lunged against the wall grabbing the first thing my hands could reach. A hand. And not just any hand. Tony's repulsor hand. I slipped it on powering it up.  
Twang. My beam narrowly missed his head. Thor swore at me raising his hammer in the air. I ran towards him reflecting a blast of the wall causing him to have to jump out of the way. I threw my body into a handstand feet in the air, coiling my legs around Thor's neck thrusting them to me. We both tumbled to the floor. The next thing I was aware of was a bright light shining in my eyes. I flinched away thinking it was Thor coming back for revenge.

"Easy there kiddo," Hawkeye whispered in my ear,

"You got a nasty nock to the head." Bruce informed me clicking off the torch he had previously been shining in my eyes. "Don't let her go to sleep for the next two hours." He told Hawkeye, "but she's going to be fine."

"Thanks Bruce." I smiled,

"No problem Jesse, just take care of your self." he patted my shoulder before leaving.

"Up we hop," Hawkeye removed his hands from my waist before grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Hawkeye," I moaned as I moved unsteadily on my feet before almost falling.

"Here we go," Hawkeye pulled my arm across him. "Up the stairs." he told me, half supporting me, half carrying me up them and into the kitchen. He helped me up onto a kitchen stool.

"Where's Tony and Cap?" I asked drowsily as he filled a glass with water.

"At Stark," he smiled passing me the glass. I took a sip and frowned.

"Did you just drug me?"  
"No. Okay well yes." He laughed. "It's just panadol, to help with the headache."

"M'kay," I stared at him before downing the rest of the glass. "I feel tipsy."

"You look Tipsy." I swatted at him as he placed a bag of frozen sprouts on my forehead.

"Out of pea's?" I asked causing him to laugh.

"Yes."

"Right, next time Thor falls on you I'll be sure to put a bag of Brussels sprouts on _your _head,"

"You know how impressive it was that you managed to take on Thor," he jumped up on the stool next to me, holding the bag in place.

"Yeah make him fall on me," I laughed,

"Not many people your age could manage that," he grinned down at me, "and a little more work with the bow and you'll be _almost _as good as your master." I chuckled.

"Who Cap?" I laughed at his offended face, "joking!" I smiled as I leant onto his shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of me Hawkeye."

"Anytime Jex," He grinned down at me. I raised my eyebrows. "You needed a nickname, I can't keep calling you kiddo forever," I laughed.

"Nice work Hawkey." He just rolled his eyes at me.


	11. Sleeping Beauty

**Me: *Cries* **

**Cap: What's wrong kiddo?  
Me: I don't own the avengers.**

**Cap: Yes you do. You own us here. *puts hand on my heart* **

**Me: I own the avengers! *starts dancing* **

**Thor: You don't own us in your head or in real life *BAM throws hammer at me* **

**Me: *Hides behind Tony* I don't own the avengers. **

It was official. I felt horrible. My back ached, my head throbbed, my throat burned and I was fairly certain I was running a fever.

"Little Starky, get up, you'll be late for school!" I moaned as Tony told Jarvis to turn on the lights. I coughed burying my face in my pillow. "You okay?" Tony asked me coming over and sitting on my bed.

"Sick," I said through my pillow, so it came out sounding like 'fick.'

"Open," Tony ordered sticking a long piece of triangular plastic into my mouth. I recognised it as a health stick. A prototype thermometer that Tony and I had created through stark industries that not only read a persons temperature but sent waves along their nervous system to intercept symptoms and diagnose illnesses.

"What's the diagnosis Jarvis?" Tony asked. I groaned as the result flashed up on my bedroom wall. Tonsillitis, great just great. If the after effects on my concussion weren't bad enough. Now I had freaking tonsillitis.

"Look's like you aren't going to school today." He passed me a surgical mask. I looked at him quizzically. "Until your feeling better I'm going to have to require you to wear this around me." I threw my pillow at him. "I cant risk getting sick," He informed me tying it around my head before dropping a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be back soon." I pulled my covers across my head.

"Jex, kiddo, wake up," Hawkeye shook me gently grinning. I scowled at him sitting up. He laughed slipping my pillow behind me before passing me a vial of warm coppery liquid. I drank wincing as it hit my sore throat.

"Where's Tony?" I croaked out,

"At Stark, we're all taking turns at babysitting." I gave him a half hearted scowl. Anything more than that would require _energy_. "Sleep." He ordered me, sitting in my desk chair. "Jarvis lights."

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakes," I opened an eye groggily to see Hawkeye still sitting in my chair.

"You do realise that this is _my _room?" I Rasped out causing him to chuckle.

"Drink this you'll feel better," he informed me, I took the glass and swallowed.

"Are you **trying**__to poison me!" I demanded salty water running down my face.

"Well, one would assume, that you knew to gargle and rinse salt water." Hawkeye rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, one should know to never assume anything about me. I'm an individual. " I imitated him laughing at his offended face,

"One, I don't talk like that and two, your dripping." He passes me a towel. I wiped my face yawning.

"Am I boring you." He asked me mock offended.

"Yes." I replied sweetly.

"Terror." He smiled at me. "Get some sleep kiddo, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Dammit," I mumbled snuggling down and I was out.

When I woke up a few hours later he was still there, looking at me.

"Are you one of those creepy guys who likes watching young girls sleep." I propped myself up on my elbows coughing quietly.

"No you just snore remarkably loudly for such a little person."

"Excuse me, I don't snore."

"Yes you do. I recorded it." I scowled as he laughed,

"Here _drink_ this one." he passed me a cup. I downed it half expecting it to be filled with salt water. He laughed as I sank back down into bed. Eyes drooping.

"You drugged me again didn't you." I slurred out.

The next morning when I woke up well before my alarm. I looked over surprised to find him still there. My well worn copy of Harry Potter and the deathly hallows resting on his chest. I smiled a mirror image of Thor. I had an Idea. After pulling a few bags out of her draws and an hours hard work, I was finished. I snuck out and down to the kitchen, wondering how long it would be till Hawkeye woke up and discovered my creation.

**Read and Review. I know your out there! Reviwer of the week goes to CYR911 and AshleyV6661! 3 Hope You Liked it, You should tell me if you did xD, Phoenix. **


	12. Make up Time!

**Me: I own the avengers!**

**Hawkeye: You wish you owned the avengers. **

**Me: I own the avengers.**

**Hawkeye: Fight me for it. **

**Me: *hides behind Tony* Not today,**

"Jess, would care to explain to me why I look like a girl." Hawkeye walked into the kitchen. I cracked up as I saw the fluro pink blush on his cheeks, matched with the ice blue eye shadow and crimson lipstick.

"I have no idea," I replied as everyone around me started laughing.

"Something you want to tell us man?" Tony asked smirking.

"I think you look gorgeous," Thor laughed. Even Natasha had a grin on her face. Cap, just sat there tight faced. I bit my lip as he Hawkeye walked over to the sink and tried to scrub it off. Everybody laughed as It revealed a thick permanent marker moustache with the words Jess did this printed on his forehead.

"I have no idea how that got there!" I protested as everyone looked at me.

"How what got there?" Hawkeye had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Your nose," I invented cursing as he grabbed a pot and used it to look at his reflection.

"Jessica Leanne Stark," Hawkeye stared at me, "Would you care to explain why, 'Jess did this' is plastered all over my face,"'

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He lunged at me from across the table scattering milk and cornflakes everywhere. I screamed as he pulled me across the table and began tickling me. I laughed trying to kick loose as he held me down. His face inches above from me. Our eyes locked, identical grins on our faces.

"Children." Cap stared at us both. "If your both done. Tony. I want to see you in your office. Clint get yourself cleaned up. Bruce. Keep an eye on her." Bruce grinned mildly at me as Cap stalked out.

"You really know how to piss a man off."

"Not any man just that man," I returned his grin my eyes flicking to the clock. "Looks like it's too late to bother with school."

"If you squeeze a couple of hours into the training room. I'm sure Cap wont mind."

"Thanks Bruce, I suppose it would be off limits to ask you to help me with my chemistry assignment."

"Do you have a lab,"

"Yeah, attached to the training room. Task sheet is on the bench," I grinned heading down to the training room. Looks like having my house turned into the super hero equivalent of a frat house was good for something other than reputation at school.

"Bruce?" I asked from my position on the lab bench. I had decided that today I would train with Bruce. Whilst he did my assignment of course.

"Yes Jess?" He asked measuring out Hydrochloric acid.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked me, not looking up from his chemicals.

"Stay you," He looked up at me. His coal black eye meeting my own. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. I do, it's just people don't normally ask." He shot me a quizzical look.

"I'm not most people," I pulled me crossed legs in tighter.

"That much I know," he smiled at me putting the hydrochloric acid into the test-tube rack. "It's a balancing act. I find that meditation helps the most."

"So just closing your eyes and thinking."

"Yep, It calms him down."

"Him?"

"The man inside me, he's not as." he paused searching for the right word. "Nice,"  
"Bright green rage monster, never would have guessed." I gave him a scathing smile. He shook his head grinning but I sensed he was holding something back.

"What's wrong, we're alone, you can tell me,"

"Don't lie to me," He slammed the table spilling acid everywhere. I raised me eyebrows.

"Finished?"

"I'm sorry, that was mean, I wanted to see what you would do,"

"We'll for one thing, we're never truly alone." I pointed to the small cameras in the roof.

"Get away from her!" Tony and Cap burst in, Hawkeye and Thor on their heels. Hawkeye wrenched me off the desk and pulled me behind him. Tony, Cap and Thor surrounded Bruce and where ready to attack.

"Guys. He wasn't going to hurt me." I moved past Hawkeye

"You don't know that Jess," Hawkeye positioned me firmly behind him.

"Yes I do." I climbed onto the lab bench behind me, determined to be heard. "He was teaching me about, the other guy. He wanted to see how I would react before showing me him. " I glared at them. "You gotta trust each other if you want to be a team. And if you cant trust each other with my safety what about your lives?" They all turned to face me. "Honestly, you're worse than the kids at school,"

"She has a point," Steve looked at me.

"She has a name," I replied.

"Jess," He grinned at me.

**R and R people, xD I have a couple of chapters pre written and If I'm feeling nice and I'll give them to you (convince me, review) 3 Phoen. **


	13. Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah

**Me: I own the avengers **

**Hawkeye: No you don't**

**Me: Yes I DO!**

**Hawkeye: No You DON'T**

**Me: If I say I don't do I get a hug? *begging eyes* **

**Hawkeye: *Sighs* Fine come here little writer. **

**Me: YAY! I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS *Hugs Hawkeye* **

"Ms. Stark, Mr. Rodgers would like to see you in Mr. Starks office."

"Did he say why?" I asked, discarding my school books.

"No, he just asked to see you," Jarvis replied matter of factly.

"Okay," I turned back to my computer, "Sammie, I gotta go Steve wants me." I waved before closing down Skype. "Jarvis, log me off." I called. Walking over to Tony's office, I walked straight in.

"You know most people knock." Cap informed me,

"I'm not most people," I sat in one of the chairs.

"Ms. Stark," I resisted the temptation to burry my face in my hands.

"Sup Fury, Hey Coulson." Fury ignored me,

"By now you would know that we were considering you for the avengers initiative."

"Well I might not be my brother but I can put two and two together to make three." I smirked.

"It now appears we have no choice. A few of the avengers have requested you take part in the program and I have had one member threaten to quit." He looked surprised. I figured people didn't say no to him very often. Well at least until he met Tony and I.

"Right, so what do I do?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"What can you do?" I laughed.

"I'm a Stark, I can do anything." I bit my lip and it hit me. I jumped up screaming. "I WANNA BE KATNISS WITH A GUN!"

"Who?" Fury asked looking at me.

"Go ask Hawkeye," I rolled my eyes. "Don't you know anything?"

"Your in Don't push your luck." He looked at Cap. "I'll see you on the ship tomorrow. " Fury stalked out.

"So were going on a ship?" I asked lying back in my chair.

"Yeah, go pack a bag, Colson and I need to talk."

"Okay," I shrugged leaving the room.

"HAWKEYE!" I bellowed running into the training room.

"JESS!" Hawkeye bellowed back his voice echoing off the walls. I looked around.

"Where are you?" I called.

"Look up," I heard his voice call from rafters. I looked up towards the roof where Hawkeye was sliding silently down from the rafters. He laughed at the open mouthed expression of awe on my face.

"You have gotta teach me that!" I grinned my eyes sparkling.

"Maybe," He grinned back at me. I bit my lip trying to remember why I was there.

"Guess what?" I asked jumping up and down.

"What?" he asked bemused at my reaction.

"I'M IN THE AVENGERS!" I screamed jumping up and laughing as he spun me around in a hug.

"That's great Jex,"he grinned lightly,

"I know right! I'm gonna tell Tony!" I laughed running out of the room.

"Brother dearest!" I laughed running in to the kitchen.

"Sister Sunshine." Tony called back laughing from the kitchen stool.

"Guess what," I asked laughing.

"You're an Avenger!" He laughed at the shocked look on my face. "I heard you screaming," I frowned. "Awh congrats little sister." He ruffled my hair.

"Don't touch the hair." I grinned at him ruffling his hair before leaving. I crossed the hall stopping when I heard some shouting.

"Fury I specifically told you that, Jess was not to be apart of the avengers or I'd quit." I'd know that voice anywhere it was Hawkeye.

"It was a group decision, and look at it this way, now you'll be able to take care of her."

"I don't want her to get hurt. She's not ready, she's just a kid." I bit my lip as a silent tear ran down my face. Hawkeye didn't want me in the avengers? Why? Didn't he think I was good enough?" I tore off to my room. Burying my face in my pillow as my tears became full out sobs.

**Reviewer of the week, For the second time in a row. Drumroll please, CYR911, congratulations. When I finish the story I will be naming reviewer of the story, so review also. You need to REVIEW to win. Because I'm so far ahead I'll give you guys to chapters this time, Enjoy. **


	14. Road Trip!

**Me: I don't own the avengers.**

***Jazz transformers***

**Me: Wrong fan fic Jazz, *get's in him and drives away* **

"Jex?" Hawkeye stood in my doorway. I sat up rubbing the tears from my face.

"Yeah?" I asked, seeing my face he came over and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong," he bought his eyes to mine.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Did you really not want me to be an avenger?" I cursed as a tear feel down my cheek.

"Yeah," he gently reached out and wiped my tear away. "But." I bit my lip. "But that's only because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Not because you don't think I'm good enough?" I looked at him tearfully.

"The first day I met you, you shot an arrow into the middle of a target first go, I knew you were good enough. The only problem was I didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah." He grinned pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes breathing in his musky scent.

"Little Starky you up there?" I heard Tony's voice echo from the halls.

"I'll come back later," Hawkeye pulled away from me, smiling as he entered the hall. Moments later Tony was at my bedroom door.

"What's wrong," Tony walked over and jumped up beside me on the bed.

"Nothing," I sighed as he stretched an arm out around my shoulders pulling me into him.

"C'mon, you can tell me anything." I rested my head on his heart listening to the gentle hum of his chest plate.

"Tony, if you'd met someone you really liked, would it matter if she was like sixty."

"First of all, I'm insulted, sixty? She'd have to be at least twenty or under." He grinned at me as I wrinkled my nose. "And secondly, if I loved her enough, no, why?"

"just wondering."

"Right," he laughed under me causing his chest to shake. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain boy would it?"  
"Who?" I asked cursing, was it really that obvious?

"That boy I saw you talking to when I dropped you off from school?"

"Who Mark?" I asked thinking back. God No, he was a total man-hoar. "Yeah, but don't tell anybody." Tony grinned devilishly.

"When it appears on Stark Tower or is slipped out at the next press conference, it is so not my fault." I pushed him gently. "It's your own fault for telling me." He dropped a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Now hurry up and pack. We leave tomorrow."

**Short and sweet. If I have time I'll put up the next chapter. R and R people. Love Phoenix,**


	15. The Destroyer!

**Tony: *hands me rights to the avengers* Congrats kiddo. **

**Me: This is a really mean trick, **

**Tony: It's not a trick, **

**Me: I could get arrested. *frowns* **

**Tony: It's not a trick**

**Me: *hands back rights to the avengers* I don't own the avengers**

**Tony: *shrugs* Whatever you say **

"Oh My God!" I breathed. Cap automatically placed his hand on my shoulder. Yeah I guess a SHIELD battle ship would be a bad place to go hypo on too.

"Ms. Stark," Agent Coulson smiled at me. "welcome to the destroyer." I almost fainted this was _so _cool!

"You know you can call me Jess, Phil" I grinned.

"Phil?" Tony asked me "his first name's agent!" Thor snickered.

"Coulson they need you on the bridge," Natasha, came over. I waved as he ran off.

"Can I pretty please go explore?" I fixed Cap with begging eyes. He laughed

"Hawkeye, try and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"Try's a big word!" I yelled running over to the side of the ship.

"Hey kid!" One of the Shield agents yelled at me.

"Yeah?" I called back leaning over and looking ta the water.

"If your staying outside you may wanna put this on," The lady handed me a portable oxygen mask. I raised my eyebrow putting it on. "Woah." I breathed as wings rose out of the water.

"Cool isn't it?" She asked me, "I'm Alyssa, Alyssa McLennan."

"Jessica Stark, but most people call me Jess," I leaned over and shook her hand.

"Jex, time to go inside kiddo. " Hawkeye came over and pulled me away from the side. "You don't want to know how many people have fallen into the rotors." He noticed Alyssa standing beside me. "Sup Lyss."

"Hey Hawk," She replied giving him a quick hug. "I've gotta get back to work. See you round Jess,"

"Bye," I called as Hawkeye dragged me inside.

"Okay so as you all know, there's a villain on the loose. " Fury glared at me as I stumbled in to a chair next to Tony and Hawkeye.

"Correction," I replied. "The most important member of the team, has no idea that there is a villain on the loose."

"Well obviously you cant be that important." Thor smirked from across the table as Cap passed me a folder.

"Loki, huh?" I asked flipping through.  
"Yes, we've covered that already. " Fury just glared at me, he sounded like my Math teacher on a Friday,

"Okay so, crazy evil dude trying to destroy the world. Sounds like my kind of guy."

"Watch your mouth little girl, he's my brother. " Thor glared at me.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha pipped up.

"he's adopted," Thor shrugged.

"Back to the point, what are we going to do, about it?"

"Well, Tony, Bruce and yourself are going to hunt down the cube," I raised my eyebrows.

"The tesseract it's an unlimited source of natural power, Loki stole it from SHIELD."

"Okay. So what about the Evil Dude." Thor glared at me. I laughed before amending my statement. "Okay so what about Loki?"

"We're going to decide a battle plan but for now I need you three to track them down." I grinned,

"That'll be easy!"

**I'm back! Mwhahahahah. Another chapter. I'm feeling nice so I'm updating**. Review or I'll go two weeks straight without reviewing, Damn Straight I'm threatening., Unfortunately it's not a new week. So I cant rate you as Reviewers of the week. So reviewers of the weekend are Nagrom Renin and CYR911. CONGRATS, Phoen,


	16. Here Fishy, Fishy, Fishy

**Special Delivery for Nagrom Renin on her birthday, (where I come from it's still Sunday, however because I have exams tomorrow I decided to give it to you early!) Happy Birthday Nagrom, and Enjoy.**

"So, is it just me who smells something fishy?" I asked curling up on one of the lab benches.

"Nope," Tony popped his lips on the P, plugging his portable version of Jarvis into the computer. "That's why in a few hours Jarvis will have finished hacking into their computer system. And well know all of Fury's dirty little secrets."

"Yeah, you gotta admit. He's going to have a few juicy ones."

"Jess, he's a secret agent. His secrets have secrets." I laughed.

"I hate to admit but you have a point." Bruce said tinkering with some metal.

"Exactly, now tell me what exactly is the tesseract?" I pulled out my mini PDA and began fiddling with it.

"Remember how Stark Tower is ten times as bright." We looked at each other laughing.

"Looked like Christmas with a lot more…. Us!" Bruce just stared

"So self sustainable energy?" I looked at him curiously.

"That's the best way to describe it."

"No wonder why Fury's so eager to get it back," I rolled my eyes, as the door opened.

"You look so productive," Hawkeye informed me, grabbing my hand and pulling me gently off the bench. I stumbled laughing as he had to catch me.

"I aim to please," he laughed,

"Come on terror, let the big kids work and I'll give you a tour." He extended his hand and I grinned taking it. I swung our hands as we walked down the metal hallway. He laughed occasionally twirling me. "This, is the mess room." We walked through a deserted kitchen. And into the gym. He threw me a pair of gloves.

"Ready to go a few rounds little girl?" He imitated Thor.

"Bring it on Old man." I laughed pulling them on.

"Ready, Set, Go!" I jumped out of the way as he lightning fast reached out to jab me, I swung back trying to catch him by surprise.

"Too slow." I laughed swinging out ducking his blow.

"Too slow yourself." I replied. I cursed as he almost grabbed me in a headlock.

"What was that about being too slow."

"Don't get too cocky," I replied. My fist gently knocking the side of his face.

"Nice shot." He replied sweeping my legs out from under me.

"Nice shot yourself," I laughed as he pinned me to the floor. I looked into his hazel eyes. Inches from my own. My mouth opened in shock as his lips gently pressed against mine. My lips moved in sync with his. I pulled back.

"What was that?" I demanded a blush burning on my cheek.

"I'm pretty sure that was a kiss?" Hawkeye looked into my eyes. "Didn't you like it,"

"I loved it," I admitted not meeting his eyes. "But what does it mean?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean," He looked at me.

"We're together?" I shrugged

"Then that's what we are," he smiled at me.

"I like that," I replied leaning in for another kiss.

**I liked that chapter, I'm not sure about you guys, but I did, just letting you know. Also Nagrom, you are scary... hence the updating, Also as per usual, special thanks to CYR911, your reviews are appreciated and welcomed. Happy Birthday mate. Love Phoenix, **


	17. DO NOT TOUCH MY HAIR!

**This chapter dedicated to Nagrom Renin,Happy Birthday. xD hope you have an awesome Day. **

"Hey," I smiled at Hawkeye as I climbed up into the rafters of the destroyer. I almost laughed as he jumped.

"You snuck up on me!" he accused laughing. "Not many people can do that,"

"I'm not most people." I replied smiling as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"How was your day?" he asked me, his lips beside my ear. I leaned into him.

"Good, I learnt how to fly today."

"They let you on a plane?" He asked me bemused.

"Yes," I replied indigently as he laughed leaning in and stealing another kiss. "How was your day?" I asked brushing my lips past his ear.

"It was okay, it's better now though." He moved his lips in my hair.

"Oh Crap," I swore as Jarvis informed me that Tony was calling. I pulled out my phone as Hawkeye continued playing with my hair.

"Hey Tone, what's up?" I asked leaning against Hawkeyes abbs.

"Jess, where are you? Where about to go get Loki,"

"Okay I'm on my way." I clicked off turning my face so I could see Hawkeye. "We've been summoned, it's time to go get him."

"Race you to the bottom." Hawkeye grinned as we both crossed over to our ropes. We ran down neck in neck, or at least we were until I let go a few feet from the ground. "Cheat," he smiled bemused at me as he gave me a kiss. I reached up on my tiptoes his lips on mine until I had to pull away.

"Time to go, everyone's expecting us." I smiled.

"Let them expect us." He kept kissing me.

"C'mon," I pulled away grabbing his hand. As we reached the others I let go feeling him smile.

"Can I fly," I asked stepping into the plane.

"No offence but I'd rather not die today," Cap ruffled my hair as he walked past. I grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"NOBODY touches MY hair! Evil Villain on the lose or other wise. " I informed him, slipping in to the seat beside Tony and Thor. Thor was staring off into the distance a frown on his face. I knew how he felt. I couldn't imagine hunting down Tony if he went evil. He was Tony. "He'll be okay." I whispered to Thor, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"I know, He's Azgardian after all," I rolled my eyes at him. These Azgardian's always thinking they were better than us humans. Thor laughed as if he could read my mind. And knowing Thor he probably could.

"So where are we actually going?" I asked Cap, he was in the drivers seat flying the plane. I mean yeah sure, don't let the teenager fly the plane. But let the eighty year old space man do it instead.

"Germany." He replied causing me to roll my eyes. Yes, Germany, the perfect place to enact your evil schemes. With any luck it would be in Frankfurt. The only thing I could say was, Cliché Much.

Opened my email, to check my exam timetable and was flooded with reviews :D, I got a couple of questions and decided to answer them. The Jess being fourteen is a typo, she's actually sixteen. (I wrote the prologue ages ago so I didn't actually proofread it before I uploaded.) And because it's MY story I made Hawkeye twenty, So only a four year age gap. Thankyou to Comiccrazygothgirl, Nagrom Renin, mercuryfire (Critics are always welcome, I will take your advice to heart) And once again CrackYourRein911.

**Also. I finished the last chapter last night, and I was wondering if You guys wanted a sequal? Review and Let me know so I can get the Plot fishies swimming. **


	18. You gotta fight, for your right 2 partay

**I was waiting for my usual reviewers to review, but they didn't *shrugs* didn't everybody like the last chapter? Thanks to Comiccrazygothgirl, mercury fire and Thecracykid0109. :D Also I own the avengers *touches head looking around for Thor* In here!**

"You ready?' I grinned tightening the straps on my parachute.

"Do jump out of a plane or take on a crazy evil villain and most likely die." I asked laughing.

"Cheeky," Cap, mumbled, I flashed him a grin as a dashed down the ramp and out of the plane. The first thing that hit me was the air. Cool sharp and crisp it cut across me face. The second thing was the overwhelming sense of freedom. I zigzagged across the sky, spiralling downwards. I pulled the toggles laughing as I was wrenched to a halt, gently hovering down to the round. I bent my knees in preparation for the crunch of the ground.

"Can I _please_ do that again!" I asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Everybody Ready?" Cap asked landing beside me,

"You ready, You ready for this," I sung, I couldn't help it I'm not sensible in stressful situations. Tony imperceptible shook his head at me. Okay mental note, make the jokes when we _win. _We walked across to where the art gallery was. And sure enough there was Loki, standing in a ridiculous suit. What was with Azgardians and hilarious battle armour. This one looked like he was Rudolf.

_"_Humans, Bow before me," Tony and I sighed, there was only enough room for two people with egos the size of a small country. And we were it. We looked across from each other identical looks of evil on our faces.

"Let's get him." I grabbed my bow. I pulled a couple of arrows out, making sure each sailed deliberately past Loki's face.

"Sup, Evil dude," I nodded at him, completely calm.

"Bow before me human." I raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, that's not going to work with me," I stared him down. Loading a arrow with my fingers. "You see, I'm with them." He looked behind me as Tony smashed a repulsor beam into his chest. Loki and Cap began parrying blows as I sent arrow after arrow into the darkness. The streets moved into Chaos as the people around us fled. Lightning roared, shots rang out. I ducked as Thor almost hit me with a bolt. Bruce just ran around ripping stuff up. It wasn't long before Loki was down on the ground hands up in surrender.

"Here we come to save the day! We can do it all our way! Because no matter what they say! Avengers rule this Damn Partay!"I sung causing Hawkeye to laugh.

"Seriously?" he asked me.

"Seriously," I replied, as we snapped some handcuffs on his wrists.

"So, One question." I asked as Cap and Thor walked Loki onto the plane. "What now?"

"Now we take him back to the ship and question him."

"Bags first go!" I replied jumping down next to Tony. Reindeer boy's mine!" I grinned.

**Read and Review people, feeling very unloved…. **


	19. Loki Smoki!

**Me: Hey Guys, my imagination is threatening me again so I'm updating! **

**Thor: Better little one, **

**ME: DO NOT CALL ME LITTLE!**

**Thor: You don't own me, **

**Me: T_T**

"People like that shouldn't be able to smile, it's creepy." I poked my tongue at Loki through the window as he smiled at Bruce. He automatically started death glaring me, "There we go," I glanced at Bruce. "You coming?"

"Coming where?" he asked me continuing to tighten bolts on his contraption.

"We're going to watch Fury's interrogation, Tony reckons he can hack the security feed."

"Okay," I hoped off the bench and opened the door.

"We miss anything?" I asked jumping into the chair beside Hawkeye.

"Nope party's just starting." he informed me,

"Awesome," I grinned as the table transformed into a giant screen.

"In case it's unclear," Fury's voice boomed through the speakers. "You try to escape or so much as scratch that glass." He fiddled with some switches. The ground under the cage opened up. I could hear the piercing wind. "30 feet down in steel trap." Loki laughed. I scowled, I didn't like it when evil people showed emotion.

"It's an impressive cage, but not built for me," Bruce's face was a mirror image of my own.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you,"  
"Oh I've heard." he looked into the camera. "A mindless beast. Who makes play he's still a man," Bruce smiled at me, "How desperate are you, you call on such misguided creates you defend you." Hawkeye put his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't realised that I was halfway out of my chair.

"Desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to harness. You talk about peace, but you kill because you think it's fun, you have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did." Fury had his one eye pirate stare on thing going down. And now it wasn't focused on me, I could appreciate it as a whole knew level of creepy.

"Oh, It burns you doesn't it. To have come so close to having real power and for what, a warm light for man kind to share." I rolled my eyes. Creepy subtle hints, who would have guessed that that was his style. "And then to be reminded of what real power is." He glared at Fury,

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something," The image disappeared. Bruce was the one to break the silence.

"Well he really grows on you doesn't he,"

"Definitely. He's a whole knew type of crazy." Thor glared at me, "Yeah, yeah, I know watch my mouth, brothers etc."

"Loki's going to drag this out," Cap replied. "Thor what's his play."

"He has an Army of," I looked at him flatly.

"Let me guess evil stuff." I stood, "Anyway, you guys go make plans, I'm going to go explore the bridge." I smiled walking out into the hallway and down past the bridge. Silently I moved out across a platform. I was in the light by the time Loki turned.

"Not many people can sneak up on me."

"I'm not most people."

**CLIFHANGER! Thanks to my precious, CYR911, FoxMagic, Marron5Maniac, NagromRenin, Consumption, Acro11 and ****yvaiine****, **

**Consumption! You left me on a cliffhanger with your review, CYR911! I'm glad you like it, Arco11! Yes you are so not the only one :D (awesome observation). Yvaiine, Thankyou! **Comiccrazygothgirl, **I'm glad you want a sequal, I'll start writing!, To the rest of the people who said keep updating and you love it, :D Phoen, **


	20. I'm not most people,

**Me: Yay! People like my story *starts jumping up and down* **

**Thor: Settle little one!**

**Me: *goes all mini human rage monster* YOU DID NOT CALL ME LITTLE!**

**Hawkeye: *Holds me down* Settle Pettle, **

**Thor: Looks like the toddler need a nap. **

**Me: *scowls* I will smite you fool, **

**Thor: *raises an eyebrow* Wanna bet? You don't own me, **

**Me: *runs away hugging Hawkeye* **

Previously on Bows Brothers and Broken hearts.

Loki turned.

"Not many people can sneak up on me."

"I'm not most people."

"I knew one of you would come," I raised an eyebrow. "After Fury had done what ever tortures he had in store for me either you or the other one would come. I have to admit, I thought Fury would have sent the older one. You know what they say. Never send a girl to do a woman's job." I rolled my eyes.

"What ever you say,"

"So your not here to try and worm my plans out of me?" he looked offended

"No," I rolled my eyes. "I'm just here to see if your as annoying as Thor," I laughed at hi face when I said his brothers name. He looked like I'd force fed him sour milk. "What's wrong?"

"My _brother _STOLE my kingdom! That's what's wrong."

"Is that why your trying to take over earth? Key word there _trying." _

"No, you pathetic humans need to be ruled. Those of you who have the power to rule don't do anything so I shall take charge." He looked triumphant, I fought the urge to drop him through the hole.

"Yes because freedom is the root of all evil."

"I can see why my brother is annoyed by you. You're sarcastic and stupid,"

"Look who's talking," I muttered.

"I'm quite serious." He laughed. "You are almost deliberately obtuse. But because your human I guess you are bought up to be this stupid."

"If I'm so stupid spell it out for me," I challenged.

"You forget little girl, I'm not as stupid as your everyday human. And you'll do well to remember that as I kill you, slowly enough so that everyone you love can watch."

"Monster." I spat turning away.

"No little girl, it was you humans who bought the monster upon yourselves." I smiled turning around.

"Hulk," I replied simply, he stepped back

"What?"

"The hulk, you idiot god. " I rolled my eyes. "You plan to unleash the hulk." He looked astounded. "Playing dumb always works with my algebra teachers, so why not you?" I shrugged, walking down to the door. I stopped smiling sweetly at him. "Thankyou for co-operating,"

"I'll kill you!" he yelled as I walked out.

"Look forward to it!" I called back. Repeating the details of the conversation into my Com.

"Jex," Hawkeye caught me by the arm. "What the hell did you think you were doing alone in there!"  
"Talking to Loki," I shrugged.

"Jex, do you know who dangerous he is," Hawkeye sighed, kissing my hair. "You do don't you, you just don't care,"

"Yep, because I know what he's here for," I reached up and quickly kissed his lips.

"Only you," he mumbled. We pulled apart as Alyssa walked out.

"Hey Guy's," she grinned at us.

"Hey Lyss," Hawkeye replied. I grinned at the blonde shield agent.

"Sup,"

"Not much, just coming to play with our prisoner" I grinned.

"Wanna come play with the avengers instead?" I asked as the three of us continued walking down the hall.

"Sure," She grinned at us. I liked her she was easy going, and knew how to take a joke. Pausing outside the lab door I turned to her, "Brace yourself." We walked in.

**Fox of Magic, Me: Hola! You like my story! Yay you! **

**Thor: She's only saying that so you'll update, *mumbles* Stupid human,**

**Me: Nu uh, **

**Thor: Uh huh, **

**Captain America: Children! Behave, we have guests. **

**Me: *scowls at Thor* Thank you for your review! **

**CYR911! As Always I LOVE that You Love it! 'I salute YOU and YOUR awesomeness!' **

**The-Goddamed-Iron-Girl OH MY GOD! I LOVE THAT STORY! *fan girl squeal!* **

**Captain Americas cgcgg, Thankyou kindly and I'm kind of being me, and using the movie as a guide and shoving randomness in there, *hugs and pokes back* Also awesome story! 3 **

**Arco111, Yes I see your point but wait for the next chapter! It's one of my favourites! **

**THANKYOU EVERYBODY! READ AND REVIEW TO GET YOUR NAME IN LIGHTS! **


	21. I told you once now I told you twice!

**Me: Awhhh almost done! *hugs Hawkeye* **

**Thor: Yay! No more idiot human!**

**Me: That's NOT NICE Thor! *sulks***

**Thor: I'm not a nice person!**

**Me: I still own you fool. **

**Thor: *Sighs* we've been over this already NO YOU DON'T**

**Me: YES I DO! In my head *pokes tongue out* **

**Thor: Need I break your head little girl?**

**Me: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!**

**Hawkeye: CHILDREN! Calm down!**

I took in the spread of electronics and Fury's furious face as I walked in. Looks liked he's found out about Tony, Jarvis and I's adventures in his security system.

"Ms Stark, Glad you could join us." Fury glared at me, not that that was a change from usual.

"As always a pleasure Fury," I walked over and joined Tony behind the screen, "What's Phase two?" Cap walked in, and threw a gun on the table.

"Phase two is where Shield harnesses the cube's power and uses it to make weapons." He looked at Tony. "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me,"

"Rodgers we gathered everything related to the cube, it doesn't necessarily mean that."

"I'm sorry Nick what were you lying about?" Tony twisted the screen around showing a diagram of a bomb.

"I was wrong director, world hasn't changed a bit." Cap said as Natasha and Thor walked in no doubt here for Bruce. She nodded at me, either to confirm my suspicions or to thank me for my information.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment doctor." Bruce laughed.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty far removed." I'll say, I'd never even heard of it. I opened my mouth as Natasha said.

"Loki's been manipulating you,"

"And you've been doing what exactly? He had a point. I rolled my eyes as they all started arguing most themselves,

"GUYS!" I shouted standing on the counter. "We have a guest!" Everybody turned to look at Alyssa, she grinned waving from her position beside the door.

"Hey Beautiful," Tony grinned seedily beside me, I slapped his shoulder.

"Anthony Edward Stark _BEHAVE!_" he grinned at me, I shook my head as walked over and began chatting with her. He was such a boy! I jumped off the bench as the entire ship shook. Christ. This wasn't good. I swore mentally. Loki, of course he had evil buddies to break him out. What kind of self respecting villain didn't. I ran through the hall and down to the detention centre Thor and Hawkeye on my heels. My fears were confirmed as I saw his cronies letting him out of the Tank. Thor pushed past me diving straight threw Loki and into the tank. I had to admit. That was a cool party trick.

"Little Human, come to stop me?" Loki taunted me as he fiddled with the controls.

"I wouldn't move if I was you," I said Hawkeye right behind me.

"And why is that?" Loki asked grinning at me.

"Honestly I don't know, it's just what people say?" I shrugged as behind me Hawkeye finished stringing a bow. He lifted it up firing. Loki caught it laughing happily.

"What is this? Is it love?" He sent a beam of light towards Hawkeye throwing him into the wall. I saw red.

"Hurt me your gonna feel pain, Hurt my friends your gonna need an ambulance, Hurt my family, let's just say your gonna need a shovel." I ran towards him as he pushed the button sending Thor to the ground. That just made me madder. I ducked as he sent a beam of light at me. Jumping at Loki. Loki however was ready for it grabbing me kicking and screaming out into a plane.

**Okay, Next chapters one of my favourites however I'm going on three weeks holidays in two days, for three weeks, so if I don't update, you know why. Have fun kiddies. Ta to CYR911, Thankyou as always, *bows* Torilovesyou. Thankyou so much, I appreciate your feelings towards Jex, your review was awesome. Fox of Magic, THANKYOU! :D comiccrazygothgirl, no probs and awhhhh thankyou. **

**READ AND REVIEW. THAT'S AN ORDER. **


	22. I told you so

**BEST CHAPTER EVER!**

"You know they're going to come after you right?" I asked Loki from my position curled up on one of the seats in the van.

"Sorry?" Loki asked turning around to face me.

"The avengers. They're going to come for me, and when they do. You are going to be one sorry little boy."

"The avengers?" He raised an eyebrow.

"World's mightiest heroes?" I sighed. "Try and keep up." He raised an eyebrow at me waiting for me to speak. "Your brother. Bruce, Natasha, My brother, Hawkeye and Captain America. They're the avengers. Because if we can't protect the world. You can be Damn sure we'll avenge it." BAM. How do you like them apples.

"Right and your gang of insignificant humans are going to do what exactly?"

"We're still working on that bit. I'll let you know in a couple of days." I shrugged. Loki looked confused. "A wise man once told me. When fighting fire with fire, remember the fire department usually uses water instead." If he was confused before, it was nothing compared to now. Never mess with a teenager who was out of bed before 9 o'clock on a Sunday morning. We were _SHARP. _ I laughed as I recognised the song on the radio. Dam da di do. I opened my mouth and began bellowing out the lyrics.

"SHUT UP!" Loki screamed at me. "You can't sing."

"Diddums," I replied continuing to sing, I didn't see what his problem was, I loved my tone deaf voice.

"I swear to Odin I will duck tape your mouth shut!"

"Bite me," I replied continuing to sing. One of his henchdudes, I refused to call them men, they ran around with a guy dressed in Reindeer antlers for gods sake. Turned the music off. I glared at him and continued to sing. Bored of my song I decided to choose another slightly more annoying song.

"Save a horse ride a cowboy." I grinned as Loki glared at me,

"That doesn't even make sense. " I grinned patting his head.

"When you've been living in the twenty first centaury as long as I have, I will." Loki scowled.

"I can see why my brother hates you,"

"He doesn't hate me, I just annoy him. Any requests gentledudes?" I looked around the cabin, "No, oh well looks like I'll just have to sing Adele. Adele was my secret weapon. A few rounds of Someone like you and even my own brother was ready to kill me. I knew for a fact that I didn't have the pitch for it. And that was half the fun. My voice when singing Adele had been likened to grating chalk against a board. I opened my mouth and began warbling,

"I heeeaaarrrddd that you settled downnnnn."I took a deep breath turning the volume up a knock. "and you found a girllllll and your marrrrried noooooooowwww." Time for the finale. I stood. "Someoneeeee like youuuuuuu." That was it. Loki lunged for me. I ducked laughing as his head hit the side of the cabin.

"Insolent human." Loki stood making a grab for me,

"Too slow," I taunted. Loki grabbed the sceptre. "Whatcha going to do, Glow me to death?" I taunted. I flattened my self to the floor of the truck as the beam flew over me, crackling light narrowly missing my head. I dived out of the hole Loki had created waving as they drove off. Satisfied I pulled out my phone. "Hey, it's me."

"Jex!" Hawkeye exclaimed jumping off the ship and pulling me into his arms. "Your okay!"

"You seriously though some guy dressed like Santa's little helper could get the one up on me?" I asked mock offended.

"Of course not, but that doesn't stop me going crazy with worry. He reached down and gently bought his lips to mine. I sunk gratefully into kiss.

"Get AWAY from my SISTER." Crap. I pulled back to see Tony, Cap, Thor, Bruce and Natasha walking off the plane. I pulled away from Hawkeye so I could stand in front of him. "Tony this _so _not what it looks like. Okay maybe it _is _what it looks like." I bit my lip. I wasn't exactly helping. "Hey!" I called as Bruce walked over and picked me up. Moving me away from Hawkeye.

"Don't make me angry," he warned. I shut up and let him move me.

"What the hell was that!" Cap demanded.

"A kiss," I called from my position behind Bruce, everybody just glared at me. Okay opinion insignificant. I winced as Tony sent a repulsor blast at Hawkeye.

"You Sullied my Sister!" I raised an eyebrow. I wouldn't go that far, it was just kissing. I closed my eyes as Thor started swinging his hammer. I had no idea what he was doing out there defending my so called honour, he hated me. When Cap started moving towards him, I knew I had had enough. I was not going to let them bully Hawkeye away, he was _mine. _As bad as that sounds. I'm a Stark. We don't like people touching our stuff.

"Leave him _alone_!" I yelled running around Bruce pulling him over as he tried to catch me. I jumped in front of Hawkeye as Tony started to do another Repulsor blast.

"_Jess_…. Get out of the road." Tony ordered me.

"Are you going to leave him alone?" I asked raising an eyebrow daring him to lie to me.

"No,"

"That's your answer," I stared him down. I knew no matter how pissed he was, he would never hurt me. Tony stepped back removing his faceplate.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked defeated.

"Umm," I turned to Hawkeye my eyes questioning. "Two, Three day's"

"Just kissing?" Cap asked. I grinned tempted to say no. Hawkeye rested his arm on my shoulder reminding me that we were on thin Ice. I sighed.

"Yes," now I had a question of my own. "Are you three going to b nice?" I stared them down.

"Yes," was the begrudging answer.

"Good." I smiled. "Now aren't we all happy we had this talk?" Tony just looked at me. I laughed walking onto the plane positioning my head on Hawkeye's lap and my feet in Tony's. I gave him a pleading glance. He sighed at me before pulling my shoes off and beginning to rub them. Thor made a comment about how my feet smelt. But with Tony massaging my feet and Hawkeye absentmindedly playing with my hair, I was already miles away.

**REVIEW THIS TIME… OR ELSE. **


	23. Name calling is mean Sometimes

"Soooo. Any ideas on Loki's play?" I asked. We were wall sitting around the board table. Fury and his assistant were standing. I had my head against Hawkeye's chest. In my defence getting kidnapped by Santa's little helper, really did take it out of you.

"It's personal." Tony said. I glanced at him, he was staring straight ahead into the glass. "He made it personal. He hit us all right were we live. Why?" I could see his point.

"To tear us apart."

"He who divides concurs but he knows he has to take us out to win right."

"That's what he wants, he wants the parade the flowers, the monument built to the sky with his name plastered all over it in lights." I swore as it hit me. "Son of a bitch. He's after Stark towers." Tony and I stood up Stark industries was 43% my baby. After you took out Peppers fifteen precent and divided what was left by two. We all took off for the armouries. Once I was dressed I walked outside to one of the helicopters. "Fly me to Stark Industries."

"Why," he asked. I pulled a small gun out of my thigh holsters.

"Is this a good enough reason?" I asked pointing it at him and clicking off the safety. He nodded.

"Sup Reindeer Boy," I grinned stepping out of the chopper.

"Ah my little Insolent human what a pleasant surprise. Come to join me?"

"You sure you can handle this?" I motioned to my body and smirked. "But sadly no, you see I tend to stick with the winning team. And in very fairy tail, every movie, every comic. The good guys always win. He looked at me confused.

"The electronics' store." I sighed'

"No not the electronics' store. You know the people who fight against you. For the good stuff." He opened his mouth. "You say electronics one more time and I will kill you myself." I walked over to the bar. "Drink?"

"If you're here to appeal to my ahhh Human characteristics. Don't bother." I raised an eyebrow.

"It's all about you isn't it. Jeez people say I talk to much." I grabbed a glass and held it under the tap.

"You do," I gasped offended.

"_Excuse me_, At least I'm not the one who pissed the avengers off Royaly. I find if you only do it regularly in small enough doses they don't get too mad."

"Ahh yes the avengers, earth's mightiest hero's." He sneered.

"Hey, Don't knock 'em, till you beat 'em's my motto in life," I informed him grabbing one of the bracelets from the bench and putting it on my wrist. "Let's do a quick head count. Your brother, the Demi-God, the super soldier, the living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, a genius and You my friend. Have managed to piss them all off.

"That's was the plan," he grinned at me,

"Not a great plan." I told him flatly smiling as my brother walked in. "Hey Tony,"

"Jess? I thought I told you to wait on the ship." I raised an eyebrow. He was obviously stalling for time.

"You should know by now I'm not exactly great at doing what I'm told. "  
"Iron man comes to join the party." I stared at Loki.

"You and I have very different ideas about the word party. "

"Drink," Tony offered walking around to the bar.

"Your family must be part bander." I raised an eyebrow.

"Bander?"

"Large, Ugly Creatures, who do nothing but drink up pools of water all day. They are Azguards Vermin."

"I'm going to choose not to be offended by that, after all you remind me of a megatron," He raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, you do _not_" want me to explain." Loki seemingly fed up with my antics made a grab for me. "This is my cue anyway. HastaLavista." I wiggled my eyebrows. "See you on the other side," I threw my self out the window. "Bout time," I muttered as a bright blue Kawasaki ninja flew under me. I stretched my legs out sliding onto the bike before flying up and past the window to show Tony I was fine. It was my version of the Iron Man suit. It was just faster, cooler and _REALLY _illegal.

**NOBODY REVIEWED! That was my favourite chapter….. I'm so depressed….. I'm literally checking my email like every five minutes… That was my favourite chapter and there's more so ppppplease review… Also NedyPotter fan, for the chapter before last Thanks I'm glad you liked it….**


	24. NOBODY TOUCHES ME TOWER!

"Oh hell no," I swore as the tesseract shot up a beam into the sky and a bunch of. Well there was no other words to describe them. Stone monkeys, flew out.

"Jess, I'll hit em up top, you take em from the bottom." I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me,

"On it," I replied feeling like a total idiot. "Bam!" I called pulling out a gun and shooting the few monkeys Tony had left me. I swore as a whole new flock came down.

"Rodger, Rodger niner, niner," I called into the com unit shooting Monkey after Monkey.

"Hello beautiful," I heard Hawkeye's voice call back.

"Hey gorgeous." I called back laughing as Tony's voice came over the com sounding something like 'keep it g rated people.' I could hear Alyssa laughing.

"You need some help?" Hawkeye asked.

"Love some," I replied.  
"I'm heading down fifth now, I've got Cap, Lyss and Natasha with me."

"Awesome, I'll bring them too you!" I called leading the pack of Monkeys behind my down 2nd and turning onto fifth dogging there attacks. Was it just me or did all of these guys run on Glow sticks of destiny. I waved at Alyssa and Hawkeye as I passed dogging there cross fire.

"Jess. We got more incoming," Tony called to me, I man-overed the blue conundrum down third and straight up pulling out my bows.

"Were going down," I heard Hawkeye call.

"Jess, concentrate. Hawkeye's a big boy!" Tony yelled at me.

"I know that," I grinned at his sharp intake of breath. "Not in that way brother, one of us has to be responsible." Tony shattered a few Monkeys. No doubt taking his anger out on them.

"Oh my God." I called as a giant concrete fish came out of the portal. "Fun," I laughed as Bruce jumped up and sent it into the ground. Only Bruce. I swerved down to the ground where the team was meeting up. "Hawkeye roof, look for clusters patterns anything that will help. Natasha and Alyssa. You guys stay on the ground." he looked at Thor and me. "Thor you work the skys and Jess," I grinned. "You know what to do,"

I grabbed my bike and flew up to Stark Tower. Swerving to avoid bits of Hulk clutter.

"Hey Gorgeous," I stepped onto the balcony.

"Human, they send a Human to finish my brothers job." I grinned.

"Not just any human, They sent me." I sat down. "Let me tell you something Loki." he looked at me curious. "It's something, I've told you before." He pointed the sceptre at me. "Hurt random humans, and your gonna feel pain, Hurt my friends your gonna need an ambulance, Hurt my Family, let's just say your gonna need a shovel. But threaten me." I paused. "And your going to meet the Hulk." I grinned as the concrete around me cracked. "Hey Hulk." The Hulk bared his teeth at me in a smile going after Loki.

"Enough," Loki screamed looking at us both. "I will not be bullied by," The Hulk swept him up using him like a child uses as toy hammer. "Puny God,"

"Thanks Hulky," I grinned walking out onto the balcony.

"Whats up Doc,"

"Jessica," He greeted me before continuing his conversation with Natasha." I jumped on my bike and continued shooting random Monkeys as I flew past buildings.

"Stark," Fury's voice echoed down the Com line,

"Yo," I called back knowing full well he meant Tony.

"You have a nuke heading in bound from the golden gate. "

"On it," Tony called back.

"I have a way to stop the cube!" Natasha called.

"Do it," Cap and I screamed.

"Wait," Tony ordered. "I have an inbound Nuke and I know exactly where I'm going to put it." I hovered silently waiting for someone to confirm my suspicions.

"Stark your aware that's a one way trip right," Cap asked. I bit my lip.

"Yep," Tony Replied. I used his full name.

"Anthony Edward Stark, Do you have _any _idea what your doing." I asked.

"Sometimes you just gotta do, what you just do."

"Well don't do what you just gotta do," I cried.

"Jesse, You and I both know that I have to. I love you little Starky."

"I love you too Tone," Tears silently poured down my face as I watched him enter the portal. I was only slightly aware of Caps voice telling Natasha to shut the portal. I screamed out his name as Thor pulled me into a hug.

"Sun of a gun." Caps voice broke through my silence. I pulled away from Thor to see Tony falling from the sky.

"He's not slowing down." Both Thor and I prepared ourselves to catch him as Hulk snatched him from the sky dumping him in front of us. Thor pulled his face mask back. I looked at his motionless face. Cap leaned in to check his breathing as I checked his repulsor light. It was out. Thor grabbed my hand as Hulk screamed. I laughed as Tony awoke with a start. He looked at us.

"Please tell me none of you tried to kiss me," I grinned "Good job guys," he congratulated us. I wiped away a stray tear. "Let's not come in tomorrow. Let's take a day off." he paused. "Have you ever tried shwarma, there's a shwarmra joint about two miles from here I don't know what it is but I always wanted to try it.

"We're not finished yet." Thor informed us.

"Then Swarma after." Tony asked. I shook my head only he would be thinking about Swarma at a time like this.

I watched Loki struggle to sit up from my position beside Hawkeye and Tony. I grinned with Jealousy as Hawkeye stretched a bow into the centre of Loki's face. I had thought that I should have been able to do it. But apparently after all we had been through pointing a bow at the guy who had kidnapped me's face was to _dangerous. _I grinned.

"if it's all the same to you Ill have that drink now."

"Can I _please,_ say it?" I begged Cap. He looked at me.

"Say what?" I jumped up on the bar.

"Here we go, mumbled Hawkeye grinning. I opened my mouth before shouting. "Here we come to save the day! We can do it all our way! Because no matter what they say! Avengers rule this Damn Partay!" I bowed, as Loki looked at me pleadingly.

"_Please_, _do _not sing."

**Hello my lovlies, almost done one more chapter to do. *cries* But there is a sequal if you want it….. Now My thanks too Nagrom Renin (your back *hugs* Imissed YOU), ccgg (thankyou), AllyKatt13 (all in good time my dear, it's in the sequal,) Arco11 (I'm glad you love it.) Fox of Magic (Ty) Guest awww thankyou! **


	25. Fooled you! Here's the real last chapter

**Pssh and you thought you'd gotten rid of me, **

I relaxed against Hawkeye as gently fed me pieces of Swharma.

"You know you do have hands." He whispered in my ear.

"What would be the fun in using them when I can do this," I gently kissed his fingers.

"I see your point," he replied grinning. We were all one hundred per cent done and dusted. Loki was doing time in a Shield safe house whilst we waited for Doctor S, to create the device to return both Loki and Thor to Azguard. Whilst we waited Tony had dragged us all to Swharma. Hawkeye bought his legs in tighter around me and I grinned. Tony from his position across the table frowned. I nodded towards Alyssa who had her head on his shoulder. If he got to date one of my friends, I got to date one of his fair was fair. We all sat in companionable silence totally wiped. Cap was practically asleep on the table.

"Soooo. I broke the silence. "Whose paying?" we all turned to Tony who grinned.

I grabbed Hawkeyes hand as we walked across the park. It was time to send Thor and Loki home. I grinned as Thor patted Shoulders with everybody before coming to say goodbye to me.

"Good bye little one." I raised an eyebrow.

"Bye Tori," he moved away before coming back and sweeping me off the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe." I managed to gasp out. He loosened his grasp a little.

"I shall miss you little one, there are no others like you where I come from." I gasped.

"You mean no other girls unafraid to take you down old man," He grinned placing me back beside Hawkeye,

"Take care of her, she's trouble." I made an offended noise. Hawkeye grinned placing an arm around my shoulders.

"I know," I pushed him gently. Thor nodded at us before they disappeared in a bright blue light.

"Bye Jess!" Cap called giving me a quick hug,

"See you round Cap," I called back giving both Alyssa and Natasha hugs. I saved the best till last. "Your going back to Shield aren't you?" Hawkeye cupped my face in his hands

"Unfortunately yes, but every time I'm in the area I'll give you a call." I smiled sadly.

"Your forgetting I have a jet,"  
"In that case anytime I'm out and about I'll call," He bent down and bought his lips to my own. I moved my lips in sink with his until Alyssa coughed. Hawkeye pulled back, "I love you,"

"I love you too." I gave him another quick soft kiss before walking over to where Bruce and Tony where getting in the Lamborghini. I crawled past them Getting into the back waving at Hawkeye as we drove away.

**Lol I'm actually tearing up in the middle of class. Thankyou to,**

**CYR911, First reviewer you were awesome, GACfan13, That was my favourite bit too, Nat-CatWoman Thankyou thankyou thankyou, CCGG, YOUR AWESOME KEEP WRITING, Arco11, Thankyou your Boss. Fox of Magic. You review were mad! Nagrom Renin! xD You keep me laughing, If I've forgotten anyone apologies but these are the people who have reviews more than once or in some peoples cases almost every chapter, Thankyou for reading, there is a sequel if you want it let me know, I will miss you all,**

**Thanks for putting up with me, **

**Blaze. **


	26. THE SEQUEL!

**GET EXCITED BECAUSE IT'S TIME THE SEQUAL IS HERE SO GET READY AND OPEN YOUR SERCH BOXES TO…..**

Offences Outrages and Overdue Assignments.

**ENJOY, **

**Love Blaze,**

**Thanks for reviewing and fox of magic, Awesome Mad. **


	27. A Very Avengers Christmas

**In honour of the season I decided to write a Christmas Fic. I couldn't be bothered making a whole knew story so I just attached. To all my readers of Triple O and Triple B. And Lovers Of the B.O.W (You'll notice that Bows, Brothers and Broken hearts and Offence Outrages and Overdue Assessment make up the B. And O part) series. **

**Have a Very Merry Christmas. **

I was in the kitchen, baking gingerbread cookies and decorating a gingerbread house with candy. I had been in there all afternoon with Clint, Ally and Tony. Christmas music playing in the background, and Clint, Ally and I were singing along. We had made at least 150 cookies already, and it didn't look like we were stopping soon.

"Hey Jex …" Clint said, with a grin I turned around to receive a finger full of frosting swiped across my face. I raised my eyebrows as he laughed. "You seem to have something on your face."

"Really?" I asked dipping my hand into the butter cream I was stirring reaching out and smashing a glob of butter cream onto his cheek. He grinned and went to grab some more frosting but I held up my fingers in a truce motion. Silently I tapped Ally on shoulder. She looked up curiously from the gingerbread house she's constructing. I casually walk over and mash some butter cream into Tony's hair. Tony laughs tuning towards us, and then says, "Oh you did not little sister!" He yells as he throws some flour at Ally, Clint and me, covering us in the white powder.

"You did NOT just do that! FOOD FIGHT!" I scream and fling Butter milk at everybody.

The fight lasted about ten minutes, with each of us yelling and throwing ingredients all over the kitchen. We would have continued even longer, except Steve walked in right as Tony dumped a whole bag on my head.

"WHAT. IS. GOING. ON?" Steve asks, barely containing his anger. "You completely destroyed the kitchen."

"Yeah, it's a funny story." I hedged, giving Ally and Clint covert look. I seriously think Steve's vein was throbbing in his forehead. The four of us stood there, covered from head to toe in ingredients, as Steve looked between us. "And I think Tony would be really glad to tell you all about it!". Ally, Clint could barely contain our laughter as we ran out of the kitchen to take showers, leaving a fuming Steve and Vengeful Tony behind.

"EVERYBODY UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" I shout through the PA system, and then proceed to blast Michael Buble's Christmas Album. "MERRY CHRISTMAS AVENGERS!"

Obviously, it was Christmas morning. I decided the sleepy superheroes needed a wake-up call they wouldn't forget.

I ran into Steve's room wearing my red and green "Christmas Pj's" and a Santa hat, yelling and then jumping on his bed. "Wake up Steve! It's present time! Merry Christmas Captain!"

He quickly gets out of bed, wearing equally festive pajamas. Steve and I probably loved Christmas more than anybody in the tower. We ran into Bruce's room, giving him the same treatment I did. He yelled at us for being too spirited, but then donned a hat of his own and followed suit.

When we got to Thor's room, we quickly realized that my method wasn't going to work. I literally had to slap him across the face before he woke up. After that ordeal was over, we gathered the rest of our weird family and headed to the living room.

Everyone was gathered downstairs. In the Stark household Christmas was a big tradition and Tony and I had strung Christmas lights all through the halls and set out all the food early this morning. It's not Christmas without you was loudly playing in the background. The tree was already lit up with all of the presents piled underneath. I was very proud of our handiwork. I looked at everybody, to see their reactions. Everyone's mouth was hanging wide open. .

"PRESENTS!" all the men yelled as they tripped over each other running to the tree. I rolled my eyes before sprinting over myself and diving down beside Tony.

For not being a Midgardian, Thor was very into opening presents. Torn bits of wrapping paper were flung everywhere. He came to the last one. It was a large box. "To: Thor, From: Jex." he read aloud. He ripped the paper off, and discovered an industrial-size box of Pop tarts. He simply stared at the box, unsure of what to do. He then ran over and spun me around in a rib-crushing hug. "THANK YOU JEX!" he bellowed.

I laughed and hugged him once he set me down. "You're welcome big guy." I say.

Steve was next. He carefully picked up his box from me. Steve was more careful than Thor when opening his presents. After the wrapping paper came off, it revealed a pair of Captain America Pajamas and some American Flag boxers.

Everybody laughed, including Steve, and he gave me a hug much like the one Thor gave me.  
"I'm glad you guys like your presents, but if everybody reacts this way to my gifts I'm gonna break a few ribs..." I joked and rubbed my side. "Bruce, you're up next."

Bruce opens his present. Inside is a book titled, "Jex's Guide to Managing Anger". Bruce opens the book, to see a nook cut out with the key's to an almost indestructible motorbike. He laughed aloud, a big, ringing laugh and gave me a much gentler hug than the others.

I gave Tony a set of family video's I'd found on DVD; Ally and Natasha passes to a massage salon; and Clint Robin Hood on DVD. Loki received the best bits of Fred and George DVD. Then it was my turn.

I grinned as Loki passed me a small box filled with pictures of Asgard. I practically squashed him as I dove into his arms. He knew that his home fascinated me. "You're the best!" I told him, as Thor passed me a small envelope.

"This is from me and my family." I raised my eyebrow as I opened it, to find a piece of paper which had been painstakingly drawn on. I could faintly make out the words 'This entitles the bearer to one free trip to Asgard and Back' "The Captain helped me," Thor said abashed as I hugged him with enthusiasm. Steve smiled at me as he passed me a large box.

"This is from Bruce, Natasha and I." I grinned ripping it open to find, a pile of n1940's trumpet sheet music, trumpet valve oil and trumpet mutes. "This is amazing. I love it!" I said giving each of them a hug, Natasha froze for a second but nonetheless hugged me back.

"This is from Tony and I," Ally said passing me a small envelope, I grinned ripping it open. "Awesome." It was the box set of greys anatomy and Franklin and Bash plus a set pass for both. "I love you both!" I said running over and tackle hugging them both.

"Merry Christmas Jex!" Tony grinned giving me a hug after Ally had released me. Clint coughed drawing my attention to him. I grinned at him as he leant next to the tree.

"Now the best gift for last." I got a small box placed in front of me. The tag read, "To: Jex, From Love: Hawkeye. I ripped the paper off, to reveal a scrapbook. Inside were pictures and mementoes of our relationship, from the first day he moved in, to yesterday during the food fight.

"You guys, this is amazing. I can't believe it. How did you make this?" I ask, in awe of the touching gift.

"With my help Miss Jex." Jarvis chimed in. "I simply went through the video feed and took stills of everyday you were together. Mr Barton decorated it. "

"Thank you Jarvis. It's lovely. And thank you." I say, looking at Clint. This gift is beautiful. I love it." I said and walked over to him stretching out on my toes to give him a kiss."This is the best Christmas ever!"

**Merry Christmas to all my reviewers. **

**In order of which chapter you FIRST reviewed on, (If I did each review There would be pages for some of you) **

**CYR 911, My very first, **CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl, TeddyBearSunshineJoy54, Creative Lunatic, Arco111, Nagrom Renin, ccgg, mecuryfire, thecrazykid, C, FoxofMagic, Marron5Maniac, yvaiine, The-goddamn-Iron-Girl, Torilovesu, NerdyPotterFan, guest, Nat-CatWoman, GACfan13, converselover20204, TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters , TheHawksRock25, smkelover,


End file.
